777
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Y Sasuke podía pasar toda la vida maldiciendo al hermano que le tocó. Sin embargo el acto… que al inicio le hizo temblar, debió gustarle. Nuevo episodio. "La breve ingenuidad de Sasuke". ItaSasu.
1. 777

¡Nyappy!¡ Tsu volvió con un oneshot estreno. ¿Estás sonriendo?

**Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**SINOPSIS:**

¡¿Cómo funciona esto?! ¡¿POSITIVO?! ¡Mierda! Felicitaciones. ¡Arruinaste tu vida!

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Universo alterno. Mpreg (hombre embarazado). Uchihacest.

**777**

_Era la hora 7, del día 7 (domingo) y tenía 7 cartuchos con el resultado._

**ItaSasu**

Lo primero era tranquilizarse. Respirar con tranquilidad, era una actividad a la que cualquier ser vivo estuviera acostumbrado y a la que, en consecuencia, él estaba acostumbrado. Inhalar por los orificios nasales, absorber el oxigeno necesario para la existencia y hacer que éste circule por las vías del cuerpo. Tan simple que hasta alguien como Naruto Uzumaki podría lograrlo, eso meditaba Sasuke Uchiha para afrontar aquella terrible situación, en la que desgraciadamente estaba metido.

"_Inhala, exhala… con calma" _Era la orden mental que se hacía el peliazul. Toda esa compostura, había sido consumida durante la noche de insomnio.

¿Ya estaba calmado?

Eso parecía, se levantó de la cama y la tendió con el cuidado que nunca había tenido, inconscientemente requería perder el tiempo. Intentó absorber el aire con naturalidad, pero su cuerpo producía débiles temblores. Su vista había llegado hasta su vientre, su espalda estaba un poco curvada y Sasuke acercó una mano a esa zona… Todos sus problemas estaban allí y no tuvo el valor de tocarse, no quería sentir que… estaba creciendo.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y se levantó. La tarde anterior, tras asediar por seis días enteros a la farmacia, reunió todo el coraje para ingresar. ¿Coraje?

_Llevaba un par de gafas de sol y un sombrero que tapaba todo su cabello, Sasuke trató de actuar como el chico serio que era y se dirigió con pasos –acelerados- hacia un stand que estaba cerca de lo que buscaba, miró varias veces para deslizarse furtivamente hacia su objetivo. Quiso tomar el primero que tuviera a la vista… Pero había muchas cajas, ¿y si uno fallaba? Tomó diez modelos y se acercó a la cajera._

—_Son cuatro mil quinientos yenes _—_La farmacéutica, miraba de reojo al extraño con sombrero_—. _¿Sabes… cómo usarlo?_

_Sasuke asintió, la verdad no sabía nada. Sus mejillas ardían y quería largarse en cuanto esa señora metida le entregara su compra. _

—_Tienen un 99 % de fiabilidad —informó ella, entregando la bolsa con los productos y como notó que el chico estaba desesperado agregó_—_: Hay un instructivo en la caja. Hazte la prueba cuando despiertes, la orina es más efectiva en la mañana. _

_El peliazul le arrancó la bolsa y salió con pasos raudos. Estaba sudando por el sobretodo que llevaba como parte de su disfraz, como para que esa señora hiciera más penosa su situación._

—_Te olvidas tu vuelto… —gritó la farmacéutica—… Pobre chico, compró diez test de embarazo._

Sasuke se agachó y se arrastró debajo de su cama, allí estaba la bolsa de la farmacia. Con ésta salió de su habitación y se deslizó hacia el baño.

Ese simple viaje de su cuarto al baño, lo había agitado. Hecho un manojo de nervios tomó una cajita y la abrió. El objeto se le resbaló, tratando de ubicarlo en el piso, Sasuke terminó por pisarlo. _"Fue un accidente, no es nada"_ se dijo Sasuke y agarró el siguiente "Tubito" que también se escapó de sus manos, cayendo en el inodoro. _"Dos accidentes, sigue sin ser nada". _Con la tercera caja, Sasuke se hizo de un nuevo cartucho plástico con tapa. Quitó ésta y observó una tira.

— ¿Cómo funciona esto? _—_Se preguntó_._

Según el instructivo debía sumergir es tira en orina. Procedió a tomar el vaso en el que había orinado y sobre ésta sumergió el cartucho. ¿Así era? El peliazul decidió terminar la lectura de las instrucciones. En ella decía que esa tira solo debía estar en contacto con la orina por seis segundos ¿Hace cuánto estaba sumergido? ¡El tercer Test también fue arruinado!

Quedaban siete. Sasuke estaba temblando, en realidad no había dejado de temblar desde que ingresó a baño. ¿Debía seguir con los test? No, mejor repetir el proceso de la respiración. ¿Cómo era? ¡Coger el puto aire y hacer cómo que había alcanzado el estado de Buda!

Cerró los ojos, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y juntó sus manos en el centro. Aún con todos esos recaudos, su pulso era irregular. Sentía que su pecho subía y baja de forma estrepitosa.

¡Mierda! ¡Aquello del ejercicio de la relajación era imposible!

— ¡A la Mierda! —maldijo un alterado Sasuke.

Y maldiciones, solo maldiciones salían de la boca de peliazul. ¿Cómo es que había llegado al estado máximo de la locura?

Las señales, esas infernales sospechas de que algo anda mal, estaban presentes. Hace varios días Sasuke sufría de náuseas al despertar y en los últimos había vomitado comidas que disfrutaba. Su sentido del olfato se había vuelto más agudo y sentía repulsión a varios olores, que antes ni notaba. Convivir con estos problemas, no era una tarea difícil. Pero…

¿Cómo es que de repente se le hacía agua la boca solo de ver a Chouji comer un chocolate? ¿Por qué ayer su estómago le obligó a pedir a Rock Lee, la hamburguesa que tenía en las manos y que éste le dio de buena gana? Sasuke, nunca (hasta el día anterior) había deseado la comida de otros. Naruto había sugerido que quizá tenía dos estómagos… y esa revelación fue lo que enloqueció a Sasuke.

Sexo sin protección = arruinaste tu vida.

Sasuke se golpeó la frente y trató de concentrarse, debía terminar de quitarse las dudas y seguir con normalidad su vida de estudiante. Por algún milagro divino pudo usar las 7 pruebas de embarazo y programó el temporizador de su teléfono celular para medir el tiempo. Quedaba la eterna espera de los seis minutos. Sasuke se estiró los pelos ¿Por qué recurrir a un método tan tortuoso? ¿Y qué pasaba con los inventores? ¿Qué carajo hacían que no creaban una prueba que diera el resultado en al menos un minuto?

El maldito segundero del reloj que Sasuke había traído de su habitación, destrozaba el poco valor que tenía. No pudiendo contener su nerviosismo, se llevó la mano a la boca. Quería morderse las uñas, pero las tenía cortas. ¡Era un chico, no una chica! Retiró la mano de la ferocidad de sus dientes y ahora arañó el inodoro. El segundero seguía tronando en el baño. No pudiendo contener su ansiedad, el peliazul miró el reloj y lo tomó entre sus manos. Luego Sasuke dirigió la vista a uno de los test, pero éste seguía analizando la muestra de orina.

Le faltaba el aire, Sasuke sentía que se estaba ahogando. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la pequeña ventana de esa habitación para abrirla. Pero ni con esa medida disminuyó su agitación, al contrario en cualquier momento sufriría un ataque de asma.

Es que no era solo la carencia de oxigeno, lo que entorpecía su estadía en este mundo. Esa habitación despedía un hedor repulsivo, un insoportable olor a limón. ¿Quién tuvo la genial idea de aromatizar el cuarto con esa pestilencia?

— ¡Puto tiempo que no corre! —clamó, la espera lo mataba.

¿Había culpas que repartir? Sin duda las había…

—_Yo creo que… tú también lo quieres —murmuró un joven con ojos hambrientos que seducían, que constantemente buscaban seducir. _

_Aquellos ojos sedientos de una sola persona… de Sasuke, al fin obtendrían el sabor de su hermano menor. _

—… _¿Qué podría querer? —respondió Sasuke, tratando que sus palabras no temblaran como lo hacía su propio cuerpo._

_Eso calentó al mayor, se mordió la boca para controlarse y despacio movió su mano, no sea que el impulso le ganara. Acarició lentamente la mejilla de Sasuke, que estaba totalmente ruborizado. Hace más de media hora que el menor yacía en la cama de Itachi, había sido desnudo por él y también toqueteado durante todos esos tortuosos minutos, pero nada más había ocurrido ni siquiera un corto beso en los labios. Itachi solamente respiraba pesadamente sobre los cabellos azulados de su hermano menor. _

—_Qué podrías querer _—_reformuló la inquietud, con una pesadez demasiado pegajosa y miró sin parpadear a su hermano menor_—. _Mi enorme polla dentro de tu estrecho culo… A tu hermano mayor violando tu inmaculado cuerpo de niño _—_dijo al tiempo que se deshacía del cinturón de su pantalón. _

_Algo duro y caliente rozó la entrepierna de Sasuke, que se hundió contra el colchón. Un cuerpo mucho más grande se desplomó contra él. Hacía demasiado calor… O no, hace dos semanas estrenaron el invierno. Era Itachi que tenía la sangre hirviendo por encima de los razonables 30 grados._

_Las respiraciones se hicieron agitación, Itachi estaba siendo algo áspero. Cortos besos eran repartidos por el friolento cuello del menor. _

El recuerdo quemaba como hierro al rojo vivo, con ambas mano Sasuke se tapó el rostro. Todo su cuerpo… había sido tocado impunemente por Itachi.

— ¡AH! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡No fue culpa mía! Yo solo… Yo no… Él me violó —gritó al borde de la histeria y volvió a sentarse en el inodoro.

Si solo pudiera cambiar el pasado.

"_¿Cambiar lo que disfrutaste?"_

Si esa noche hubiera podido defenderse…

"_¿Intentaste defenderte?"_

Si pudiera borrar ese día.

"_¿Cuál día, la primera… o la última vez que lo hicieron?" _

Con ese pregunta interna, Sasuke recordó que había tenido siete (7) encuentros íntimos con Itachi, y el "hijo de su madre" no usó condón… Porque aseguró estar limpio (de enfermedades).

—Yo no soy culpable—Se levantó del inodoro.

Tenía que decirlo para que, si existía Dios, le creyera.

Itachi era el culpable, él fue el que se negó a usar condón con la tonta excusa de que el condón era incómodo.

—Yo soy inocente —La desesperación había quebrantado su razón.

Y claro, Sasuke Uchiha era tan inocente como cuando no se negó a ser _"Violado". _(Sarcasmo)

—Apiádate de mi Buda, tengo dieciséis años de vida —rogó, mientras daba vueltas en el pequeño espacio de esa habitación.

Fueron seis eternos minutos. Pero finalmente el celular emitía un sonido ¡Tiempo completo! Contra todos los pronósticos, Sasuke sobrevivió a los condenados seis minutos del test. Aún estaba vivo y escuchó el sonido de su teléfono celular que le alertaba que se habían consumido los minutos de agonía. Entonces miró la pantallita del cartucho, contenedor de su irremediable condena o absolución.

Un nuevo sonido alertó a Sasuke, la alarma del celular comenzó a sonar. Los fines de semana él se levantaba a las ocho de la mañana, pero había programado el despertador para las siete y así hacerse la prueba. Sin embargo, no necesitó del despertador, con la densa ansiedad ni pudo dormir y se levantó de la cama a las seis de la mañana.

Sasuke apagó la alarma. Con nerviosismo, miró los siete cartuchos.

Era la hora **siete (7)**, del día domingo **(7)** y los **siete** **(7)** test tenían dos marcas.

— ¿Dos rayitas? ¿Y eso qué era? —se preguntó, totalmente perdido el inexperto Sasuke y tomando una de las pruebas.

¿Cómo sabría el significado de eso? ¡Con las indicaciones que vinieron con la prueba de embarazo! Sasuke revolvió entre las dispersas cajas, en alguna parte debía estar el instructivo del test que había usado. Cada papel que agarraba y no era el requerido, era abollado por el _"potencial preñado". _Al hallar el folleto, volvió a mirar el cartucho de plástico para comparar el resultado.

—Una rayita negativo. Dos rayitas… ¿Positivo?… Eso es igual a… —No podía seguir leyendo, el papel se le cayó. Todo su cuerpo era de gelatina, el test se le resbaló—… em-ba-barazo…

Era demasiado incluso para él, que con un espantoso gemido trasmitió la conmoción de, a los dieciséis años y con toda una vida por delante, estar embarazado… y lo que era peor de su engreído, pero caliente hermano mayor. ¿Por qué a él? Solo fue siete veces _tocado _por Itachi, él no podía… ser tan desgraciado como para dejar su caliente semilla en las entrañas de su hermano menor. Además Sasuke se aseguró de higienizarse, una vez que Itachi hubiera salido de su cuerpo. ¿Qué eso no bastaba para que no sucediera ese terrible accidente? ¡Pero si Sasuke hasta metió sus dedos, en esa zona que chorreaba de semen para quitárselo! O sea, hizo hasta lo más asqueroso para limpiarse.

Sasuke presionó sus manos en su vientre… Estaba ahí, "Eso" que era extraño a su cuerpo, estaba en sus entrañas, pidiendo chocolate y otras cosas que a Sasuke no le gustaban. Estaba ahí, ocasionando un malestar matutino, con nauseas y vómitos. Estaba ahí, desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Estaba ahí, diciendo "estoy vivo". Estaba ahí, creciendo en su propio vientre. En unos meses se notaría… Crecería más y finalmente saldría (nacería). ¡Oh, no!

—Un… be-bé —Sus labios palpitaron, su voz era un gemido.

No podía creerlo, era una locura. Desconectado de la realidad… Sasuke cayó.

Las dos rayitas del test seguían brillando, a unos centímetros del peliazul.

¡Felicidades! ¡Tu vida está arruinada, Sasuke Uchiha!

**¿Final…?**

**Nota:**

**1-777 (nombre del fanfic): **el 7 es el número de la suerte, tres veces 7 sería la exaltación de la suerte. Mi hermana me contó que en algunos tragamonedas, si obtienes tres veces 7, te ganas muchas monedas. De ahí pensé **777**… qué tal… si tuvieras tres siete **(777)**, en la mano. Luego me pregunté ¿Qué pasaba con la suerte inversa? Esto es precisamente lo que desespera a Sasuke. El embarazo es una buena noticia… y en otros casos no (suerte inversa).

Hace unos días, mi mejor amiga me contó que en el sanitario de un restaurante halló dos test de embarazo. Recapacité en cómo habría sido esperar el resultado allí… Y de ahí **777 **cobró vida como una historia**.** Por supuesto, Tsu tomó la idea de la aterradora espera de la prueba de embarazo para un fanfic ItaSasu. Como habrán notado le puse suspenso al final, al encerrarlo con una interrogación. Esto no significa que esté pensando en continuarlo, es solo mi manera de culminar **777**. Espero que haya sido, al menos, interesante.

Por el momento, estoy escribiendo Holograma y el nuevo séptimo capítulo para "Por Besarte". Es probable que nos veamos pronto, si es que las cosas siguen como hasta ahora (y esta autora tiene al _tiempo _de su lado).

_ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero_

_Oyasumi, matta ashita_


	2. Delete

¡Nyappy! Les presento este ¿nuevo capítulo? A pedido del público… (¿?) **777** tiene continuación. Les advierto, no creo que llegue a gustar… Por la temática.

**Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**SINOPSIS:**

Sasuke no está feliz con la venidera llegada de la cigüeña y, sin contar con la opinión de Itachi, tiene la intención de espantar al ave. Continuación de "**777**".

**ADVERTENCIA: **

Universo alterno. Mpreg (hombre embarazado). Uchihacest. Autodeterminación sobre el cuerpo. Mención de violación. Derecho a decidir. Temas tabúes. Por favor, si leíste "Beautiful" y "no te gusto", te pido que cierres esta ventana.

**Delete**

_¿Y si no lo quiero?_

**ItaSasu**

Nada borraría el pasado, era un hecho que hasta el propio Naruto Uzumaki aceptaba. Superada la primera impresión que duró aproximadamente una semana, Sasuke concluyó que revisar el pasado no le serviría. Y aceptó su negra realidad: estaba embarazado de su hermano mayor, el universitario, y próximo a graduarse, Uchiha Itachi. Un sex-symbol escolar y ahora a nivel universitario, cazador de corazones y candente semental en la cama. Calificativos que, irremediablemente, cautivaron a Sasuke –aunque el peliazul, seguiría aduciendo violación en su persona-.

¡Sasuke Uchiha estaba en la dulce espera! Un embarazo en la etapa escolar, era el peor error que un estudiante podía cometer. Y más si era un chico, que ese chico fuera el mejor alumno del colegio, sin una mancha en el legajo de amonestaciones. Con cero escandalosos en su vida y sin pareja oficial (novia o novio) o extraoficial (compañeros de apareamiento), Sasuke era la imagen modelo del colegio Konoha. Solo que ahora… tenía un ser metido en el vientre, y que sin hablar diría "Sí, señores, Sasuke no es virgen".

¡Adiós… Días gloriosos en el colegio!

Pero… No todo estaba perdido. No todo estaba perdido, toda habitación del pánico tiene un pasadizo secreto. Y sí, en tan solo siete días, Sasuke halló la salida del laberinto.

"_¿Qué se hace con una foto que no fue tomada en un buen ángulo o las que no fueran sacadas en un perfil favorable a nuestra vanidad?_" Fácil, se elimina la imagen. Esa fue la respuesta que mágicamente llegó a la cabecita de Sasuke, cuando en el receso Ino estaba enojadísima por una foto que subieron a una red social. En ésta se la veía con unas pantimedias corridas, y según ella la hacían ver como una "vagabunda" y no como "la delicada flor que era". Neji, como la voz de la razón de ese gallinero, dijo que simplemente la eliminen. A lo que una airada rubia, ordenó que Naruto (dueño de la cuenta que subió la foto) elimine esa imagen y los demás se abstuvieran de conversar una copia.

Y… Sasuke que había estaba ensimismado con problemas reales, y por ello no intervino en la acalorada discusión, dio un salto en cuanto esa palabra llegó a sus oídos. "Solo elimínalo…" dijo Neji en referencia a la foto. ¡Era un genio!

Lentamente el abatimiento de Sasuke fue cediendo para dar paso al júbilo…

**¡DELETE!** Esa mágica teclita en el teclado de las computadoras, era la respuesta que no había logrado ver…

Solo tenía que _"descartar"_ esa cosa de su cuerpo y adiós problema, fue lo que pensó Sasuke. Solo necesitaba encontrar un hospital que realice abortos. Sería una gran ayuda, si pudiera contar con su madre. Ella podría saber cuál clínica era la más segura, y sería un gran apoyo en ese duro momento… Eso si no sufría un infarto, al saber que su pequeño Sasuke… Se revolcó con un tipo y quedó embarazado.

Nadie podía saber de la intención de sus intenciones abortistas. Por eso con firme voluntad, Sasuke tomó nota de varias clínicas en internet y escogió la más discreta. En la semana llamó al hospital por un teléfono público y reservó un turno para el sábado a las tres de la tarde. Tenía todo planeado, tras una exitosa extirpación de esa "cosa" (no quería llamarlo bebé, porque lo perturbaba), se iría a casa de Juugo, su mejor confidente. Él no haría preguntas, y descansaría por el resto del fin de semana en la casa de él. Si fuera necesario, descansaría también el lunes.

—Mamá, iré con Neji a un concierto de ópera _—_Mikoto asintió encantada_—. _Será en Osaka y me quedaré el fin de semana con él, tenemos que conversar sobre el festival deportivo del colegio. Neji y yo somos encargados de nuestro curso.

Hace dos días, Sasuke había armado su coartada. Sabía que Naruto le tendería el brazo entero, si le pedía que lo cubriera. Pero no tenía la habilidad del engaño, y en un dos por detrás, podría revelar todo. Por lo demás, la curiosidad comía a Uzumaki. No haría ningún favor, sin conocer la historia completa. Y Sasuke no iba a arriesgarse… Ahí fue cuando pensó en Neji. El castaño gozaba de la aprobación de Fugaku, el rígido padre de Sasuke. La sola mención de que Neji estaría en un evento, hacía que Fugaku aprobara la salida de su hijo menor. Sasuke conocía perfectamente a su padre y por eso su coartada incluía el nombre del chico de ojos blancos.

—Tu padre estará encantado. Puedes ir, Sasuke. Procura llevar todo lo que necesites _—_recomendó la señora Uchiha.

— ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? _—_cuestionó una tercera voz.

Itachi tenía un libro en la mano, que pensaba meter en su bolso, pero se quedó quieto al escuchar a su madre. ¿Sasuke saldría? ¿Con quién y con permiso de quién? Se preguntó Itachi internamente. Mikoto respondió por Sasuke, lo que generó más desconfianza en el mayor. Pero claro, se lo guardó para sí mismo.

—No volverá hasta el lunes a la tarde _—_observó Itachi, mientras que por dentro pensaba _"Con Neji Hyuuga… ¿juegas sucio, Sasuke? Vamos a ver quién juega más sucio"_

Y justo en ese instante, Sasuke pensó en lo fastidioso que podía llegar a ser el padre del feto. Y sí feto, Sasuke había intentado inculcarse en la cabeza… que aquello que habitaba en sus extrañas, no era un bebé, era un feto. Tan solo un feto. Y era la más clara prueba de que entre Itachi y Sasuke existió un encuentre del tercer tipo.

—Le diré a Fugaku, hijo _—_Mikoto se vio abordada por el severo gesto de su hijo mayor.

Tal como intuyó Sasuke, la salida recibió la aprobación paternal. Itachi no dijo una palabra sobre el concierto. Sin embargo, tras el permiso que dio Fugaku, no había vuelto a hablar con Sasuke… Más bien no había intentado acercarme para emprender una nueva aventura nocturna ni menos aún matutina… Porque para Sasuke se había vuelto parte de su vida, que Itachi apareciera a medianoche en su habitación, para reclamar un beso o incluso algo más que cinco minutos de cariñosa atención.

¡Así es el fraternal acoso sexual… No estaba al orden del día! Cuestión que inquietaba a la incestuosa víctima (léase Sasuke). Pero el embarazado tenía cosas más importantes para pensar… Como el tema de su embarazo, como para preocuparse por el calentón que tenía por hermano.

Sasuke agradeció a los dioses, que ya sea sábado. Con dirección en mano, salió de su casa a la mañana con "determinación de abortar". La clínica que escogió, se encontraba en Osaka. Tuvo que hacer un viaje de dos horas, en el camino no comió… Le sentaba mal pensar que si comía, sería una especie de última cena para el feto y también, no quería probar su tolerancia a la comida… Sasuke no quería vomitar durante su viaje. Fue así como, con dudas llegó con tiempo a su destino.

En el tercer piso del edificio, fue atendido por una mujer amable de cabellos oscuros. Ella tomó nota de sus datos personales, sin requerir documentación alguna. Esta información era solicitada en casi en todos los hospitales previa entrega de documentación, sin embargo a la mujer ni le interesaba que Sasuke fuera un estudiante. Ella le alcanzó un papel, que Sasuke vagamente leyó sobre su conformidad en una operación médica y preguntó si era necesario que viniera con un acompañante, a lo que la chica respondió que no hacía falta pero que por los dudas inventara una firma. Sasuke había leído sobre los requerimientos generales para hacer un aborto. Era obligatorio llevar documentos identificatorios y un acompañante, que respaldaría la decisión de la "madre" en abordar. Por supuesto, no había necesidad de preguntar al padre.

Sasuke estampó su firma en la solicitud y agradeció en silencio que la mujer no le exigiera la presencia de un acompañante. Mientras pagaba 170.000 Yenes por la atención, Sasuke pensó que la única persona que podría borrar el error que había cometido, era la doctora Tsunade.

La mujer que atendió a Sasuke, le recomendó tomar asiento en el pasillo de espera y de aburrirse, coger una revista para matar el tiempo. Sasuke echó una mirada general a la sala. Había una hilera de sillas juntas en cada lateral, había adolescentes como el esperando su turno y también gente grande. Aunque los menores eran mayoría, y dos de ellos… al parecer venían con sus padres.

"_A mí… En sueños me acompañan" _Sasuke contempló con envidia a las personas, todos iban acompañados. Se acercó a la mesa ratona del centro y tomó dos revistas. Sasuke optó por abandonar la sala de espera y se internó en un pasillo que conectaba a los sanitarios. En ese sector, había cuatro asientos, en una punta estaba sentada una chica. Era mejor que la sala, se dijo para sí Sasuke y tomó lugar en la otra punta, quedando dos espacios libres entre él y la muchacha.

Sasuke abrió su revista, era chismerío de actores. Nada entretenido, por eso Sasuke centró su interés en los anuncios. Uno de ellos, era de un perfume… el otro de camisetas de fútbol, ropa de mujeres… Ropa de bebé. ¿Ropa de bebé? Sasuke cambió de página, oferta de cremas… Pañales. ¿Pañales? Volvió a cambiar rápido de hoja, para encontrar un instructivo de cómo cambiar pañales para padres primerizos. Con mucha paciencia, y con un gran vena sobresaliendo de su frente, Sasuke agarró la otra revista que trabajo para sí… la primera página tenía una foto de un padre levantando un bebé, Sasuke movió rápido sus dedos… la tercera página tenía una foto de una mujer sonriente y acariciando una enorme pelota que tenía en la panza.

—AGGGG… —maldijo Sasuke_—. _¿Cuál es el nombre de esta puta revista? ¿Somos padres primerizos?

Y con mucha ira, Sasuke arrojó las revistas antes de tentarse en despedazarlas.

La chica que estaba al lado de Sasuke, con las rodillas flexionadas sobre el asiento y con la cabeza inclinada, que le cubría el rostro al tener el cabello suelto, lo miró con curiosidad.

—Son una mierda… ¿Cómo pueden tener esta clase de revistas aquí? —se quejó Sasuke para sí mismo, con la bronca atorada en la garganta.

—Lo traen las chicas de recepción… Son revistas que no les sirven y ni se fijan _—_La chica ladeó su rostro para ver al chico que estaba a dos asientos de distancia.

—Pero eso no significa que no deban tener cuidado… A lo que menos huele este piso, es a maternidad _—_observó Sasuke.

No había llanto de bebés, ese piso era exclusivo para abortar.

— ¿Tenías ganas de leer? —La chica no parecía tener ganas de conversar y sin embargo, parecía interesada en charlar con él.

—Solo quiero que el tiempo pase rápido, esto es un parto _—_dijo Sasuke, refiriéndose a la larga agonía de esperar.

—Es curioso… que hables de un parto… _—_Ella presionó con fuerza sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en éstas.

—Quiero decir, que un parto es largo… y esto es igual —trató de explicarse Sasuke.

La chica asintió. Sasuke agarró su celular dispuesto a matar el tiempo, pero sentía una fuerte presión de la chica con la que habló, ¿ella lo estaba mirando? Lentamente giró su vista hacia ella, que movió un poco la cabeza, todavía apoyada en su rodilla.

Sasuke la miró, o intentó verla, ella tenía la cara cubierta con el cabello que caía como una cortina. Ella lo miró a él, Sasuke levantó una ceja. Lo menos que necesitaba era un ligue, esa chica lo estaba mirando con insistencia.

—El padre… ¿está de acuerdo… con el aborto? —se atrevió a inquirir ella.

Golpe bajo para Sasuke. Ok, la chica no buscaba un ligue en la sala de espera para abortar.

¿Y qué relación tenía Itachi en ese cuentito del horror? Su papel era el de un simple sembrador, que dispersó las semillitas en tierra fértil. Un sembrador cuida del campo sembrado, pero no tiene poder para elegir que semillas germinan y quienes no… ¡La resolución corresponden a la madre naturaleza! La semilla estaba en el cuerpo de Sasuke, no en el de Itachi. Por tanto, el mayor ni tenía derecho a expresar una palabra. ¿Acaso el padre debe prestar conformidad a una operación que se practicara sobre el cuerpo de la madre?

—Yo soy el que va a pasar por el quirófano _—_contestó Sasuke, dirigiendo una mirada significativa a la chica.

—No se lo has dicho _—_dedujo ella, como una vecina metiche.

La conversación se estaba volviendo irritante. ¿Qué era eso de "no se lo has dicho"? Era un ¿no se lo has dicho? (pregunta) o un "¡No se lo has dicho!" (Exclamación por un pecado descubierto: no avisar a Itachi que será –o iba a ser- padre).

—Esto… _—_Sasuke presionó su vientre_—. _Está en mi territorio, soy el dueño de mi cuerpo y yo decido qué es lo mejor para mí. Y por supuesto que cortarme la panza por gusto es lo último que haría, pero tengo una vida que me espera y no estoy para cambiar pañales.

Ella dejó de abrazar sus rodillas, bajó sus piernas al piso y se sentó como chica normal. Antes daba la imagen de chica asustada, le recordaba a Hinata, eso meditó Sasuke. Ella corrió sus cabellos rubios de su cara y le mostró su nariz roja a Sasuke y sus bellos ojos celestes… También rojos, al parecer llevaba un largo rato llorando, porque la comisura de sus ojos estaban mojadas.

—Ya veo… Yo solo pienso lo hermoso que debe ser… tener un hijo de la persona que una ama _—_Ella sonrió débilmente.

¿Lo hermoso de tener un hijo? ¿Está chiflaba esa chica? ¿Un hijo a los dieciséis años? Y bueno, Sasuke no iba a seguir conteniéndose, esa mina venía a hacerse la santurrona, hablando de lo más campante de la maternidad.

—Si es hermoso… ¿por qué estás aquí? _—_atacó con desprecio Sasuke.

¿Esa chica venía a cuestionar sus decisiones, cuando ella misma iba a hacer lo mismo que él? Ella no tenía derecho a hacerse la justiciera. Así es, que se lavara la boca, ella también iba a abortar ¿o no?

—Yo… yo fui violada… _—_expresó la chica, inclinando la cabeza.

¿Era en serio? Sasuke borró su cara de fastidio para mirar a la rubia con estupor. Ella volvió a correr la vista y levantó sus piernas del suelo y volvió a ovillarse. Sus manos apretaban sus rodillas y gruesas lágrimas caían de su rostro, eso lo supo Sasuke porque ella comenzó a gemir.

—Fue… mi padrastro… _—_confesó entre hipidos.

Sasuke se llevó, sin darse cuenta, una mano a su vientre.

—En las vacaciones de verano, mi mamá murió… y yo me quedé con él —continuó hablando y enterrando más su cara entre sus piernas.

Sasuke tragó fuerte su propia saliva y un choque eléctrico corrió por su espalda. Se movió un lugar en el asiento, ahora estaba más cerca de ella. Pero él estaba inseguro sobre qué hacer… Es que, su mundo de "violación consentida", era realmente un cuento infantil… En comparación a esa chica.

—Realmente, no sé como sobreviví… Él se fue a otro país… pero yo… yo… perdí todo… mi inocencia… ya no me siento niña, y tenía un novio… pero terminé con él… cuando me enteré que el hijo de puta me dejó embarazada… Yo no lo quiero, no quiero esto que está dentro de mí… no es mío… no es mío. Yo no pedí estar en esta situación… Por favor… Dile a la doctora Tsunade que me lo saque.

La chica comenzó a gritar como histérica, Sasuke se quedó paralizado sin saber qué demonios hacer. Los gritos de ella, eran tan desgarradores como potentes. Enseguida, dos enfermeras se acercaron al abandonado pasillo y trataron de calmarla.

Con el corazón latiendo rápido, Sasuke no pudo moverse de su lugar y bajó su otra mano a su vientre. Ahora con ambos manos tocaba esa parte de su cuerpo. Trató de respirar con normalidad, las enfermeras se llevaron a la chica a un pequeño cuarto para atenderla. Una de ellas, le preguntó a Sasuke cómo se encontraba, el negó con la cabeza y se quedó unos veinte minutos tratando de recuperarse del susto.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, Sasuke notó que mantenía ambos manos en su estómago. Miró hacia la puerta abierta, que dejaron abierta las enfermeras. Habían logrado calmarla y ahora ella se mecía en un banquito como una niña pequeña.

"—_Shhhhh… —pidió Itachi—. Nos pueden oír… y no queremos eso, ¿verdad, otouto?_

_Sasuke asintió sonrojado, sin querer había gemido alto. Itachi le dio un beso en la mejilla y continuo con su labor de mordisquear el cuello del menor, Sasuke le había pedido que no dejara marcarlas visibles… e increíblemente Itachi había accedido a no ser muy "violento"._

—_Me enloqueces… tú solo tú —canturreó Itachi, todavía mimando el cuello del menor._

_Lentamente, el menor movió sus manos hacia la cabeza de Itachi. Y comenzó a desordenar el cabello de su hermano, mientras éste seguía repartiendo besos"_

Y esa vez… como las anteriores seis veces, no hubo resistencia alguna. Sasuke compartió el deseo de tener relaciones sexuales.

Con lentitud se asomó a la puerta abierta, una de las enfermeras se dio la vuelta para preguntarle si necesitaba algo.

—Díganle a la chica… que le cedo mi turno… _—_le dijo Sasuke con dificultad, aún temblaba por el relato de la chica.

El solo imaginarse en una situación igual, le provocó ganas de vomitar y corrió hacia el baño. Vomitó su desayuno del día.

La historia de la chica le había sacudido y entendía porque la pobre niña le dijo _"solo pienso lo hermoso que debe ser… tener un hijo de la persona que una ama"_ ¡Dios, si la niña era observadora! Lo vio sentarse, como quien espera en un salón de belleza ser atendido. Quejándose de una revista en una sala de espera, en donde era el único que se ponía a leer.

Y sí… Solo pensó en regresar a su vida normal, llamando "cosa" al bebé… para no sentirse culpable. Cuando todo lo que paso… era culpa de él… Bueno en parte, 40% era de él y 60% de Itachi (porque puso la semilla).

Sasuke aún no estaba seguro de cómo afrontaría solo el embarazo, podría continuarlo y posteriormente entregar al bebé a una familia sustituta. No era tan mala idea, el tema era que una decisión de ese tipo sería definitiva y perdería cualquier lazo con el bebé. Por último, podría pensar en cuidar al bebé como madre soltera…

¿Madre soltera? ¿Sasuke Uchiha estudiante de escuela secundaria, con dieciséis añitos, hijo de una familia de clase alta, titular del apellido más respetado del distrito, mejor promedio de Konoha Gakuen, madre soltera?

—Perdóname… _—_susurró Sasuke, tocando su estomago plano.

Porque era verdad, que ese "pequeño ser" que dormía en su interior… No fue creado con odio, debía dejar de decir pendejadas como que había sido violado por Itachi… porque…

¿Realmente era ser hermoso estar embarazo _"de la persona que uno ama"? _Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, está bien. Aceptó que no hubo violación, pero Itachi lo engañó al decir que no pasaría nada, si no usaba condón. Allí estaba el resultado, dentro del cuerpo de un inocente estudiante. Su hermano mayor lo dejó embarazado, y Sasuke no pidió tener un hijo de su propio hermano. Pero otra vez… No actuó, no peleó para defender su virginidad, ni su segunda vez ni su tercera… ni su séptima vez.

Sasuke levantó su camiseta y sintió la tibieza de su cuerpo, miró su escondido ombligo y por un instante pensó, si dolería que su cuerpo se estirara. Porque esa "cosita" tan pequeñita y linda iba a crecer… dentro del cuerpo de su "madre". Sasuke sonrió un poco y luego palideció al imaginar lo que vendría después…

¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Podría continuar estudiando, cuando su estado comenzara a ser notorio? ¿Sería capaz de llevar adelante el embarazo, sin la ayuda del padre? ¿Necesitaba al padre? ¿Con el amor de uno no era más que suficiente?

— _¿_Estaremos bien…? _—_La pregunta fue escapada de la boca de Sasuke, que lentamente se alejaba de un lugar al que juro no volver.

**¿Final…?**

**NOTAS:**

**Aborto en Japón.**

El aborto está permitido en Japón (no requiere de causa alguna para llevarse a cabo). Solo las clínicas de maternidad (sanfujinka) se encuentran autorizadas para realizar un aborto. Dicha autorización debe colocarse en la entrada de la clínica (yusei hogoho shitei). Previo a la intervención, se solicita la firma de una "Constancia de Acuerdo" (doisho) de la mujer y de una persona acompañante que puede ser un familiar, amigo/a o la misma pareja, en calidad de testigo. La operación debe ser pagada.

¿Sasuke se convertirá en "madre soltera"? Este "¿Final…?" me tienta a agregar una, dos… tres mil palabras más sobre el infarto que le dará a Fugaku y Mikoto el convertirse en abuelos… e Itachi en "Tío" (y lo que es mucho peor ser el padre) ¡Muajajajaja! Soy mala cofcon elembarazadocofcof.

Aborto, un tema polémico. Tenga mi posición y como a nadie le interesa lo que piensa esta lunática autora… No hablaré de ello. Ya escribí de aborto, anorexia, cáncer… algo de celopatía (en Hitohira). La drogadicción y tráfico de estupefacientes es un tema explotado generosamente en los fanfics, por lo que dudo escribir sobre ello en un futuro. Mi próximo oneshot será, por qué no, sobre cleptomanía (¿?).

_ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero_

_Oyasumi, matta ashita_


	3. 7 Veces no Debo

¡O-H-A-Y-O! ¡Re infantil el deletreo! Hmp! Tercer ¿oneshot o capítulo? Lo que sea.

**Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Tomé parte del dialogo de Cien veces no debo (película argentina) para este oneshot. Dejé el link en mi profile, por si quieres imaginarte a Fugaku en el papel de padre loco. Jajaja.

**SINOPSIS:**

Sasuke ha decidido recibir a la cigüeña, ahora tendrá que ocultar nueve meses el embarazo o… correr el riesgo de ser asesinado por su padre.

**ADVERTENCIA: **

Universo alterno. Uchihacest. Mpreg (hombre embarazado). Embarazo adolescente.

**Nota de autora: **

En la historia el apellido de soltera de Mikoto es "Kurosaki". Me gusta ese apellido ¿Por Bleach? Ni ahí. Por Makoto Kurosaki de Inazuma Eleven Go!

**7 veces no debo**

_"Le llenaron la cocina de humo"_

_(Luis Brandoni en "Cien veces no debo")_

**ItaSasu**

"Soy un hombre perfecto" Se vanagloriaba el reconocido empresario, accionista y licenciado en comercio exterior Fugaku Uchiha. Había nacido en el seno de una prospera familia, se graduó en la universidad de Tokio. Como cualquier persona exitosa, había tenido un par de aventuras antes de conocer a su flamante esposa. Con dos meses de noviazgo se comprometió y se casó tres meses después.

La refinada Mikoto Kurosaki, una muchacha de rasgos delicados, era la hija de uno de los empleados del padre de Fugaku. Ella pertenecía a la clase media de Japón y con su incomparable hermosura de ninfa europea, había capturado la atención del joven Fugaku. A quien había conocido en la cena de Navidad, a sus diecinueve años… En esa época, Mikoto aún se planteaba la idea de ingresar a la Universidad con su amiga de toda la vida, Kushina. El sueño de la joven Mikoto era incursionar en el mundo de la moda, con tijeras y agujas… Igual que su madre, una sueca diseñadora de zapatos. Pero tuvo el mismo destino que su madre… se casó con un japonés. A Mikoto no le hizo gracia ser "frecuentada" por un moreno de aspecto duro e intimidador, al contrario del señor Kurosaki que se convirtió en el puente de Fugaku (porque era hijo de su jefe). Aunque Mikoto, por dentro, admitía que Fugaku tenía un físico atractivo y terminó casándose con él. Un mes después del enlace, Itachi fue concebido… seguido un par de años más tarde, por Sasuke.

En la residencia Uchiha todo estaba bajo el control Mikoto. Siendo integrante de una familia de clase media, ella no se dio el lujo de contratar personal doméstico. Ella solía decir que eso la denigraba, y que como mujer era su deber mantener por cuenta propia el orden y limpieza de su hogar. Un par de años más tarde, continuó manteniendo esa postura, no deseaba meter a "muchachitas" para que sedujeran a su Esposo Fugaku –que de eso se encargaba ella- o lo que era peor… que se metieran en los pantalones de su hijo mayor.

Lo que nos lleva a la realidad… de que ni Sasuke ni Itachi tuvieron atención personal (mucamas o mayordomo). Mikoto educó a sus hijos, y creyó haberlo hecho fantásticamente… Itachi estaba a pasos de graduarse en administración de empresas y Sasuke era el mejor alumno de Konoha Gakuen, colegio por el que pasaron Itachi, Fugaku y sus primos Madara e Izuna, con idénticos antecedentes académicos que el menor de los Uchiha (Sasuke).

Itachi había heredado no solo el físico, sino también el temperamento frígido de su progenitor. Calculador, pero reservado, prefería analizar a todo ser vivo que se le cruzara en el camino. Mantenía sus amistades de la secundaria, un grupo de jóvenes que se hacía llamar "Akatsuki" y realizaba algunos trabajos de administración para Fugaku en la empresa Constructora Sharingan. Itachi, siguiendo el camino paternal, tuvo un par de aventuras… de las que Mikoto sospechaba, pero tuvo la decencia de no llevar a su propia casa. Por lo que Mikoto creía que su hijo mayor iba a sentar cabeza tras graduarse.

Y qué podemos decir del hijo menor de la familia, el último descendiente… más joven que Itachi y Shisui (un primo de él). Al igual que el mayor, nació en una cuna de oro, fruto de la unión de un hombre serio y físico tosco con una bella mujer. El segundo hijo de dicho enlace, debía sacar algo de la madre… si bien no heredó su sexo, fue bendecido con el color de sus cabellos y piel… Todo su rostro, en realidad, era un regalo de su madre. El carácter difícil, no había dudas era sucesión paterna, pero… el capricho era otro rasgo materno. En un 89,9% Mikoto y un 10,1% Fugaku. Sasuke desde pequeño fue exhibido en las fiestas por su madre, ya que Fugaku arrastraba consigo a Itachi… y Sasuke al ser menor era llevado por su madre con el grupo de mujeres. Fue así como en una plaza conoció a su mayor dolor de cabeza… Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de la mejor amiga de Mikoto, un rubio que había perdido varios tornillos, que a un año de vida conoció el ramen, "alimento" que se convirtió en su adicción. En una ceremonia de Té… el pequeño Sasuke amistó con un chico moderado como él, Neji Hyuuga. Uzumaki y este último asistieron a Konoha Gakuen, razón por la que se convirtieron en amigos de Sasuke, Neji por imposición paterna y Naruto por decisión propia (Naruto se autoproclamó mejor amigo de Sasuke). Sasuke, desde su llegada a Konoha Gakuen, se convirtió en el símbolo del colegio… por ser el hermano del genio Uchiha Itachi y primo de Shisui un destacado jugador del Club de Béisbol. Al ingresar a la secundaria, el Uchiha menor fue nombrado miembro del Comité Estudiantil, era el encargado de hacer cumplir las normas en Konoha. Gracias a su limpio legajo, con cero inasistencias y llamadas de atención, Sasuke gozaba de intachable honor y fama estudiantil…

Gozaba.

_"Soy un hombre perfecto" _volvía a repetirse internamente el jefe de la familia, mientras escudriñaba las noticias del diario. Su esposa Mikoto limpiaba un retrato.

―Escucha, querida, _"Crece el número de embarazo precoz. Padres de adolescentes reclaman la inserción de la materia Educación Sexual en los colegios"_ ―leyó el señor Uchiha―. ¡Jajajaja! ¿Te imaginas? Creen que con un cursito, sus hijitos no les harán abuelos.

―Posiblemente son señores preocupados por el tema del aborto ―recalcó la señora de casa―. Tú querías que aborte a Sasuke.

Fugaku dejó el diario sobre la mesa. Miró hacia los costados para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie presente. Ni el menor, que obviamente no sabía que no fue deseado por su padre, ni el mayor de sus hijos, que casi lo mata cuando se enteró que pudo ser hijo único.

―No digas eso, mujer―a penas murmuró.

― ¡Oh, sí! ¡Querías matar a mi príncipe! Tu vida ya era perfecta con Itachi, y no querías a Sasuke ―continuó la mujer, mientras acariciaba el retrato de su hijo favorito (Sasuke).

―Eso no es verdad, Sasuke es un buen hijo… yo siempre lo quise.

― ¡Asesino! ―siguió atacando la mujer, solo quería hacer rabiar a Fugaku por reírse de la noticia del diario.

El hombre volvió a negar la acusación, argumentando que eran mentiras de ella.

Sin escuchar a su marido, ella pensó un poco en la noticia y entendía a esos padres. ¡Ella no quería ser abuela tan joven! ¡Era muy hermosa para que un bebé la llamara "Abuelita"! Ya iba a hablar seriamente con Itachi, él era el más peligroso de sus hijos… Iba a obligarlo a usar protección, al menos por cinco años más. Total que Itachi tuviera la diversión que quisiera con cualquier gata callejera, pero eso sí ¡Nada de venir con un regalito!

―Buenos días… ¿les sucede algo? ―saludó Sasuke.

Los padres negaron. Miraron al menor, _"el chico tiene la piel más clara que su propia madre."_ Pensó Fugaku, tan solo con verlo recordó la primera vez que conoció a su mujer… y no se arrepentía de haber abandonado a "sus gatitas" por Mikoto Kurosaki.

―Estamos orgullosos de ti, cariño ―se apresuró a decir la madre y fue a abrazarlo.

―Mamá ―se quejó Sasuke.

Alguien tocó la puerta, Fugaku enseguida fue atender mientras su esposa ahogaba a su hijo. El señor en la puerta era el cartero, venía con un paquete para Fugaku.

―Lo felicito, señor Uchiha ―sonrió pícaro―. Pensé que usted y su señora ya habían cerrado la fábrica.

Fugaku debió mostrarse confuso, puesto que el cartero agregó:

―Lo siento, es que un perro acaba de romper su bolsa de basura… y había pruebas de embarazo, creía ya lo sabía. Le arruiné la sorpresa ―se disculpó el hombre.

― ¿Sería tan amable de llevarme hasta allí? ―Fugaku casi le tiró en la cara la hoja de recibo y no le dio propina al cartero por metido.

Totalmente asustado el hombre llevó a Fugaku hasta el lugar, justo en ese momento pasó el camión de la basura. Fugaku trató de correrlo, pero el camión ya estaba lejos. El cartero por su parte, levantó un test que había quedado junto a varios envoltorios, cortesía del perro que fisgoneó en las bolsas. Fugaku, lo tomó, con esta en mano regresó a su casa.

Mikoto seguía abrazando a Sasuke, su marido se aclaró la voz.

―Mikoto qué se supone qué es esto ―Fugaku revoleó un objeto blanco.

Ella soltó a su hijo. Luego arrastró hasta a un rincón a su esposo, mejor dicho trató de hacerlo. El hombre se puso duro como una roca y presionó el test "como prueba del delito de su esposa".

Sasuke tomó una tostada y la estaba mordisqueando. Una regla que había aprendido, era a no tomar intervención en la pelea de sus padres. Además, las frutillas de veían apetitosas. Estiró la mano para tomar una.

―No me digas que a tu edad, piensas tener otro. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente yo no quiero otro… tienes que…

_"Tener otro"_ La atención de Sasuke, se direccionó hacia el par. Todavía con la frutilla en la boca, la masticó un poco nervioso por el punto central de esa discusión matutina.

―Shh… ―ella cruzó frenéticamente las manos, para que se callara―. No es mío, lo juro no es mío.

― ¿Y de quién mierda es? ―exigió saber el hombre.

―Yo no sé… ¿Cómo puedes saber que salió de nuestra casa?

―Estaba en el jardín, el perro del vecino rompió nuestra bolsa de basura y el cartero encontró este test de embarazo.

Sasuke se atoró con el jugo de naranja que bebía, ¿sería que su padre tenía su test… aquel que había guardado bajo su cama y que por precaución fue tirando uno por uno? ¡Dios! Debía saber que era mala idea, pero todas las mañanas Naruto venía a buscarlo y en el colegio no lo dejaba en paz ¡En qué momento se iba a deshacer de los diez test! ¡Y justo su padre tenía que coger el que dio positivo!

―Tu… hijo. Tu… hijo favorito va a hacernos abuelos ―acusó Mikoto, para ella el principal sospechoso era el mayor. Sasuke era la luz de sus ojos.

Y por lo que oía Sasuke, ellos querían resolver pronto el misterio del test.

― ¿De qué hablas, mujer? Si fuera así… este test no lo tendría Itachi. Mi primogénito no preñó a nadie, es un joven decente que sabe cuidarse ―razonó como todo sabelotodo el hombre. _"Como su padre" _Se dijo para sí.

Ahora a Sasuke se le cayó el vaso, todo el jugo de naranja salpicó el piso. Itachi no era tan santo, no preñó a nadie… ¡Ajá!

― ¿Sasuke? ―se aventuró a decir la madre.

Tanto Mikoto como Fugaku se centraron en su último hijo.

―Fue un accidente ―el chico metió esa excusa rápidamente, sin atreverse a encarar a sus padres.

La sala se quedó en total silencio, se podía escuchar la respiración irregular del menor. Mikoto se quedó sin aliento, ¿un accidente? Fugaku se adelantó tres pasos hacia su hijo, convencido de haber encontrado la fuente de la verdad. Sasuke apretó con fuerza la tela de sus pantalones.

― ¿Qué sabes de esto, cariño? ―inquirió la madre, adelantándose al interrogatorio de su esposo.

El chico no contestó.

―Es del vecino Naruto Uzumaki, embarazó a una compañera… ¿es de él? ―sugirió la bondadosa mujer.

¡Porque del vecino Naruto se podía esperar lo peor! ¡Qué terminara vagabundeando por las calles de Japón! ¡Qué pidiera monedas en el subte! ¡Qué muriera intoxicado por abuso de drogas!... Eso murmuraba Fugaku, cuando Sasuke no estaba presente. ¡Y ahora hasta se le acusaba al pobre e ingenuo rubio de perverso! Pero ¡Ah, no…! ¡De Sasuke hijo de familia alta, no sé podía ni imaginar el más vil destino! ¡No, Sasuke fue educado para conservar hábitos rectos! ¡A los dieciocho (con algo de suerte, porque no sería mayor sino hasta los veinte) Mikoto accedería en que Fugaku llevara a su hijo menor, su príncipe, a una "casa de citas" para que tuviera el primer estreno! ¡Itachi podía revolcarse con quien quisiera por ser mayor y por ser el primer hijo! ¡Sasuke era el chico bueno de mamá, el príncipe! ¡No, no!... ¡Naruto tenía que ser quien convirtiera a Kushina en abuela! ¡Ay, no! ¡La deshonra!

La fuerte inhalación de Fugaku, le cortaba el respiro al peliazul. Que ni sabía qué hacer y esperaba que Itachi apareciera para salvarlo de ser masacrado.

―Sasuke… Es de tu novia, ¿verdad? ―Ella era la única que usaba la voz.

Trataba de ayudar a su hijo y a la vez darse calma, las clases de yoga fueron útiles porque Mikoto conseguía mantenerse de pie.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sus manos temblaban y seguía presionando su pantalón. Los padres se dieron una mirada de fuerte impacto. EL chico había negado la pregunta y no paraba de sacudirse… Y con toda esa gesticulación, no era necesario que la verdad se convirtiera en palabras.

―Es mía, yo compré el test para mí ―tartamudeó él.

Mikoto caminó lentamente hacia una silla para no caerse de la impresión. Fugaku, que aún tenía el test, lo presionó hasta romperlo.

―Qué cuerno está pasando aquí ―maldijo la educada señora, y se tapó la boca por su exabrupto―. Es cierto eso… de que Izuna no es el padre… Sino la madre de Shisui ―Se horrorizó con sus propias palabras ella.

―Tú no tenías por qué saberlo… ―se lamentó el hombre por la deshonra de su primo menor.

¡En todo su linaje no había un doncel! ¡Su familia estaba limpia!... O la estaba hasta que nació Izuna y tuvo el descaro de acostarse con un tipo. Izuna era la mancha de la familia, al que cubrieron diciendo que era un padre soltero.

Era un idiota, personas desfilaron por la vida de Fugaku, advirtiéndole del riesgo. La doctora le había dicho que se comprara una escopeta cuando nació Sasuke, y él se rió de ella. _"Es demasiado hermoso, para ser un niño"_ decía la pediatra de Sasuke, y qué hizo Fugaku… Se volvió a reír. "A éste le doy…" murmuraban los viejos con los que Fugaku hacía negocios, cuando Sasuke se daba una vuelta por la empresa familiar. Pero el padre no quiso ver la realidad.

Los hombros del padre se encogieron, se inclinó un poco. Respiró fuerte y más fuerte. Sasuke por precaución, levantó su cabeza y optó por distanciarse de él.

―Mi hijo… Mi hijo… Mejor promedio de Konoha… mi hijo…―masculló, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa central de la cocina―. Mi hijo menor con cara de nena… Me lo embarazaron, al más lindo de mis hijos ―Fugaku había admitido que el menor era "lindo", tanto como su madre Mikoto.

En cualquier momento, el hombre iba explotar.

― ¡Es una puta! ¡Mi hijo es una puta! ―exclamó a vivo pulmón.

Golpeó con fuerza la mesa, las tazas dieron pequeños saltos y una manzana rodó por el piso.

― ¡Le rellenaron la panza a mi hijo como a un churro de dulce de leche! ¡Me lo preñaron bien preñado! ―el futuro abuelo, colapsó sobre la mesa y restregó su cabeza unos minutos allí.

Mikoto seguía sin decir ni "MU". Con los ojos abiertos totalmente, el hombre corrió hacia la salida para gritar al pueblo entero lo honorable que era su intachable Sasuke.

― ¡Le llenaron la cocina de humo! ―gritó el padre desde la puerta de la casa.

La solterona del barrio Shizune estaba barriendo su verada. Miró con ojos cuadrados a su vecino, que inmediatamente fue jalado por su esposa. Ella se había parado en cuanto él corrió como un psicópata, era un deber detenerlo antes que la muchedumbre se aproximara a la casa por las palabrotas de Fugaku. Mikoto a fuerza de empujones volvió a meter al loco Fugaku, "Qué día tan radiante, señorita Shizune" dijo ella con fingida alegría.

Ya dentro, Fugaku partió velozmente hacia el ventanal más próximo para derrochar su dolor.

― ¡Le hicieron un hijo! ¡Le inflaron el bombo! ―exclamó el hombre por la ventana.

Para de nuevo ser jalonado por la esposa, que todavía quería cuidar de las apariencias y volvió a sonreír a su atónita vecina. "Qué digo radiante, bellísimo día" acentuó Mikoto, antes de cerrar la ventana.

Al verse recluido en el living, el hombre comenzó a tirar sillas. Rompió un florero y dio vuelta la pequeña mesita del centro. Ahí notó al causante de su ruina, escondido en una esquina.

― ¿Te atendieron bien? ¿Cuánto medía? ¿A ver… era muy gruesa? ¡Decime algo, pendejo, que te reviento! ―se calentó mucho más.

¿Qué contestaba? Sasuke era un as para las preguntas, que no eran malintencionadas ¡Qué bueno que Fugaku no preguntó por el padre del bebé, ese sería el boleto al abismo!

―En el colegio no me contaron nada… y mamá no me habló sobre eso, yo cómo iba a ser que me podían embarazar ― intentó zafar.

En Konoha Gakuen, como en otros colegios del distrito, no enseñaban sobre sexo ni métodos anticonceptivos. Hatake Kakashi, profesor de filosofía, como un buen innovador propuso dar el curso… Pero al ser Konoha un colegio privado, no fue aceptada la idea de Kakashi. Que por desgracia no gozaba de una gran reputación, luego del incidente de sus dedos y el culo de Naruto (Kakashi quiso enseñar defensa personal y Naruto se ofreció de voluntario). Minato solo se rió, Kakashi fue su profesor y conocía bastante a su hijo, como para saber que fue resultado de su torpeza.

Y Mikoto tampoco enseñó a Sasuke sobre prevención. No lo creyó necesario, no tenía novia… y tampoco había un tipo que lo acosara, Sasuke se lo hubiera dicho. Y en la casa no tenía mujercitas (mucamas) para enredar a su lindo hijo, ¿de qué iba a preocuparse Mikoto?

―Los profesores no están para ensuciar las mentes, qué chico tiene sexo a los dieciséis. Y tu madre… No la metas en esta discusión.

Sasuke quiso deslizarse por la derecha, Fugaku enseguida puso una mano contra la pared para impedir su huida.

―Si yo hubiera sabido que iba a quedar embarazado… Te juro papá que no lo hubiera hecho, nunca lo hubiera vuelto a repetir… ―con esas palabras, Sasuke quiso calmar al asesino en potencia que habita la piel de él.

_"Repetir"_ Los ojos de Fugaku giraron a gran velocidad.

― ¿Cuántas veces te revolcaste? Y decime la verdad, que te juro que no respondo.

El chico se refregó las manos, a duras penas trató de que su voz se escuchara. Sin duda, no era tan bueno como su hermano mayor para defenderse de las acusaciones. ¿Dónde estaba Itachi que no toma parte de su responsabilidad?

― ¡Habla, carajo! ―ordenó Fugaku.

―Más de una ―con nervios contestó.

―Un número, tira el número―apresuró el padre, estaba impacientándose.

―Siete… Solo siete veces ―Y "Solo siete" no sonaba tan inocente como Sasuke quiso que simulara ser.

― ¿Siete? ¿Escuchaste a tu adorado Príncipe, Mikoto? ¿Ahora te quedas callada, no? ¿Hace rato por quién me reclamabas eh? ―retó a su pobre señora.

Ella estaba asustada al igual que su hijo, tras ver a su marido descargar su ira contra el living. La reprimenda de su marido, la hundía más. Fugaku feliz por haber callado a su mujer, regresó la atención al adolescente.

― ¿Sabes que sos, Sasukito? ―murmuró, los dientes se golpeaban entre sí, produciendo un ruido aterrador como el rechinar del compañero cenobita de Pinhead (Hellraiser).

Despacio Sasuke se resbaló contra la pared para agazaparse, y en ese descenso fue acompañado por su atacante.

― ¿Una puta? ―con un hilo de voz, temerario, así respondió el muchacho.

―Sí ―aulló fuerte Fugaku y extendiendo hacia el infinito esa "i" con éxtasis ―. Una puta, la reina de las putas. Una gran puta japonesa.

―Perdóname, papá ―suplicó Sasuke.

Totalmente perdido, Fugaku caminó hacia su cuarto y regresó con una bolsa. Vació el contenido de éstas sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, sobrecitos con preservativos cayeron y pobre… ingenuo Sasuke no sabía que eran, pero lo intuía.

Unos pasos se escuchaban en la escalera. El último morador de la casa había bajado, para, más vale tarde que nunca, salvar a su hermano menor.

―Itachi… qué bien que llegas, nos acabamos de enterar… de que tu pequeño hermanito nos ha convertido en abuelos. ¿No es una agradable noticia? Tenés que agradecerle, porque te ha hecho tío ― recitó con una fingida dulzura, el psicópata Fugaku.

Itachi suspiró, primero dejó su bolso sobre una silla, que había sobrevivido a la furia de Fugaku. Luego miró a Sasuke.

―Yo también tengo algo para contarles ―informó el mayor.

Haciéndose una idea de que lo diría su hermano, Sasuke estaba por gritar que se oponía a que hablara. ¡Sería el fin del mundo, si Itachi asumía su paternidad!

―Se acuerdan de la chica rubia de la cafetería que queda a cinco cuadras de la empresa…

Padre e hijo quedaron descolocados. La bella Mikoto tuvo ganas de protestar, ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Se lo decían sus instintos maternos! ¡Su hijo tenía aventuras, y ni quisiera recordaba el nombre de la chica!

―La pechugona Samui ―afirmó Fugaku, recibiendo un asentimiento de Itachi y una mirada matadora de Mikoto.

―Ella está embarazada, felicidades. Serán abuelos. Y Konan…

― ¿También Konan? ―Mikoto en cualquier segundo, iba a desmayarse.

―No, es la novia de un amigo ¿Ustedes me creen un hombre sin códigos? ¿Me permiten seguir? ―con ofensa observó a su familia―. Konan me alertó que la otra rubia… la hermana mayor de Deidara ―otra vez Itachi no recordaba el nombre de sus affaire, que los otros tres si recordaban:

―Yugito Iwa ―recitaron los padres, y Sasuke asqueado asintió levemente, temiendo lo peor.

―Esa. Según Konan también ella espera uno para mí. Pero bueno familia, Yugito todavía tiene que hacerse el examen de embarazo.

Mikoto abrió tan grande su boca que tranquilamente, en ella podría podrían entrar dos pollas. Fugaku no sabía si felicitar a su hijo por embarazar a dos mujeres a la vez… o contactar a su abogado, porque seguramente se comería un juicio de la familia de Yugito. No… Lo mejor era buscar un refugio, Deidara Iwa bombardearía en venganza la casa Uchiha. Y Sasuke…

―Esto… tiene que ser mentira ―balbuceó.

Itachi…

Le aseguró que era el único.

El único.

Que no estaba con nadie más.

Que solo con él no usaba condón (ósea solo Sasuke era el insensato de su infinita lista de ligues).

―"Eres el único". A todos les gusta oírlo, Sasuke. No debes creer todo lo que te dicen, no seas tan ingenuo, otouto. Por eso terminaste embarazado ―recitó fresco su primera vez…

Su primer beso.

Aquella persona que eligió para sus "siete veces"

Esa persona que a la que le entregó su Ingenuidad.

¡Qué crédulo, que estúpido! ¡Lo engañaron a él… el más inteligente del curso!

― ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ―gritó todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama, absorbió todo el aire que pudo. Con un susto despertó de esa espantosa pesadilla, se tocó el corazón. ¿Lo era? Y de inmediato, se tiró al piso. La bolsa de farmacia con los test usados, seguían allí. Fue una pesadilla, los test estaban en su habitación. Sasuke por primera vez, felicitó el no tener mucamas. ¡Esas mujeres eran metiches, no perdían ocasión en contar todo lo que sabían a bocas ajenas…! Solo dios sabía, que hubiera pasado, si ellas hallaban la prueba de su peor error. Pero, eso no pasaría, Mikoto amaba ser ama y señora de lo suyo.

En la pantalla de la tele, el personaje de Lidia de Cien veces no debo, gritaba a viva voz que era una zorra. Entonces se había dormido por una hora, dado que eran las diez de la noche y Sasuke se acomodó en la cama a las nueve.

―Debo dejar de mirar dramas extranjeros ―se aconsejó a sí mismo Sasuke Uchiha.

Apagó la televisión y volvió a acomodarse en su cama. La luz del pasillo chocó contra su cara, al dueño del cuarto se le arrugó la frente "¿y ahora qué?". Se enojó más por ver al causante del horror de hace unos minutos, invadiendo su privacidad.

―No estoy de humor para que perturbes mi noche, si estás caliente vete a hacer una paja ―le sugirió con rabia.

No, esta vez no se iba a dejarse manosear. El peliazul estaba furioso (aunque solo fuera por culpa de una aterradora ilusión de hace unos minutos).Y no confiaría en esa "Máquina de hacer bebés", que fuera a embarazar a otra persona, porque a Sasuke ya le hizo un hijo.

Itachi estaba serio:

―No bajaste a cenar, llamé a mamá antes de regresar a casa.

Eso sí que impresionó a Sasuke, iba a contestar algo, pero su estomago rugió. Itachi sonrió y sacó algo que tenía detrás. Era una cajita y un par de palillos descartables. La emoción debió invadir el rostro del hermoso chico, porque Itachi aprovechándose de su distracción se reclinó cerca de la cara de éste.

―No olvides cepillarte los dientes… ―Itachi tomó el rostro del menor con una mano, y lo besó con ternura.

Después de obtener su beso nocturno, Itachi se fue a su respectiva habitación.

¡Wow! No fue abusado y recibía comida. ¡Dios, Sasuke eligió bien al padre de su…! ¡Ejem! Es pronto para asegurarlo. Así que Sasuke abrió la cajita, tenía hambre y esta vez no iba a quejarse porque… ¡Qué hermosa sorpresa! Itachi había escogido una de sus favoritos, wok con pollo. Con un gran ánimo el menor ingirió hasta el último pedacito de comida. Dejó todo en el cesto de basura y se cepilló los dientes.

Volvió a acostarse. Esperaba no experimentar otra pesadilla… y rezaba porque su padre no tuviera una recepción similar a la de Brandoni, cuando le dijera que estaba embarazado.

El embarazado durmió con una sonrisa, no lo estaba pasando bien y ser mimado por el padre del bebé, consiguió sacarle una sonrisa de oriente a occidente.

**¿FINAL…?**

**Notas:**

**1- Cenobita: **Son seres ficticios de Hellraiser (novela y película), en el fic nombré al cenobita que aparece en el largometraje. Éste no tiene ojos y rechina mucho sus dientes, véanlo. Me da escalofríos y así me imaginé a Fugaku, dándole el susto de su vida a Sasuke.

**2- Cien veces no debo:** película argentina sobre el drama de unos padres que se enteran que su pequeño tesoro va a ser madre. Imperdible el calvario del padre, coloque el link en profile para que vean el extracto inspirador. El nombre del ¿oneshot/ tercer capítulo? "7 veces no debo" es un homenaje a esa peli.

**3- Samui y Yugito: **Samui es la rubia pechugona, es aprendiz del portador del Hachibi (no recuerdo el nombre del tipo rapero, Tsu no es fana de ese estilo jaja). Yugito es también rubia y es la jinchuriki del dos colas. Esta autora es de las que piensan que Itachi debe **ser emparejado TEMPORALMENTE** con Mujeres y **NO CON NIÑITAS** (¡¿Me explico?!).

Gracias a las dos personitas que me escribieron: WakaiSenshi y Tenedor afilado. En un toque les respondo, chicas.

¿Qué diré, qué diré? Este fanfic no pensaba continuarlo, pero llegó el domingo (sí, este domingo y en tiempo record) y me obligué a terminar Holograma (ya escribí cinco mil palabras). Todo iba estupendamente, tuve que hacer una pausa. Tengo tantas cosas en mente con el último diario, que debía aclarar mi mente antes de escribir cualquier barbaridad. Entonces, revisé mi carpeta de documentos. En mi carpeta de Oneshot, encontré mi actual proyecto (una conti, a qué no adivinan de cuál. Se van a llevar una sorpresa)… y "_Delete"_, lo leí e imaginé la reacción que podría tener Fugaku. Mi santa mente unió esa imaginación con Brandoni, en su genial actuación en la mencionada película que vi el pasado verano con mis amigos.

¿Habrá una continuación? Pregunta que por ahora no tiene respuesta.

¡Próximamente el final de Holograma!

(No me podía ir, sin promocionar mi amado fanfic)

_ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero_

_Oyasumi, matta ashita_


	4. La breve Ingenuidad de Sasuke

**Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**SINOPSIS:**

Sasuke ha decidido recibir a la cigüeña, ahora tendrá que ocultar nueve meses el embarazo o… correr el riesgo de ser asesinado por su padre.

**ADVERTENCIA: **

Universo alterno. Uchihacest. Mpreg (hombre embarazado). Embarazo adolescente.

**La breve Ingenuidad de Sasuke**

_Y el capullo… se abrió antes de tiempo. _

_¡Recontra puta intervención humana!_

**ItaSasu**

Había desayunado tres muffins de limón y le había puesto chocolate a la taza de leche, ni había tocado el durazno trozado y el cereal que su madre le alcanzó. Ella tenía pegada en la heladera la dieta de su hijo menor, el menú a base de verduras y legumbres, cero azúcares agregados y nada de harina era respetado por Sasuke de lunes a viernes. Los fines de semana, él se permitía un gustito con un sándwich o hamburguesa. Y nunca pero nunca, metía chocolate a la leche. Jamás. Sasuke odiaba el chocolate o cualquier otra cosa dulce. Es más utilizaba edulcorantes en la leche o té, en el último año había abandonado su dependencia al endulzante artificial y bebía sin aditivos.

―Cariño…

Ella comenzó y no sabía cómo seguir. ¿Estás bien? Una pregunta que quería hacerle. Era raro ver a su adorable príncipe comiendo sin culpa alguna un alimento altamente calórico. Cuando Itachi saboreaba un muffin a primera hora de la mañana, Sasuke siempre hacía una mueca de asco. A decir verdad… Esos muffins estaban en la mesa porque Itachi estaba en casa, sino hace tiempo que hubieran dejado de estar entre los platillos del primer alimento del día.

Sin embargo, viéndolo bien…

―Mamá… _―_musitó, Sasuke todavía masticando el tercer muffin con delicadeza.

El menor se veía realmente hermoso. Mucho más lindo que en otras mañanas, Mikoto apoyó su rostro en su palma derecha. No era que Itachi fuera feo… Pero sinceramente Sasuke era extremadamente precioso. El mayor tenía un aire como de dominante y caliente, idéntico al padre un macho alfa. En cambio, el príncipe de mamá trataba de actuar como los otros dos, infundir temor a quien se le acercara. No, lo conseguía su pulcro rostro… Era demasiado tentador para que cualquiera se aventurara echar una lujuriosa vista._ "Se parece tanto a mí"_ fue lo que pensó Mikoto. Ella actuó a la defensiva, cuando fue asediada por Fugaku… Escondía su belleza, con un carácter difícil para espantar a su pretendiente. _"Y no lo conseguí…" _se confesó interiormente.

Sasuke mostraba sus espinas, pero estaba sin ellas comiendo. Sería cierto aquello de que un dulce te azucara la vida, su hijo tenía un aire distinto y era realmente lindo.

―No, nada. Perdona tuve un pensamiento tonto, te ves tan radiante, cariño _―_expresó feliz.

―Qué bien _―_contestó él, más concentrado en el exquisito sabor de la masita que en la duda de ella.

Siguió desayunando a gusto, no sabía Sasuke que una de las desgracias del embarazo es la devolución repentina de comidas disfrutadas. Durante la clase de inglés, se sentía mareado. El testarudo Uchiha, no le hizo caso a su malestar y continuó en clase. Faltando diez minutos para el cambio de horario, Sasuke entregó su trabajo del día y pidió salir a tomar agua. La profesora, una señora regordeta y consentidora de los alumnos ejemplares –bendita bendición de los "chicos aplicados"-, le permitió retirarse, sin prestar atención a la queja de Naruto, el payaso del curso –según la mayoría del cuerpo docente. Y no se asombre nadie, que los profesores catalogan a los alumnos por su disciplina-.

El primero de la clase, con impecable legajo y miembro del consejo estudiantil, corría por el pasillo del segundo piso. Su misión era encontrar con prontitud el baño, una acidez corría por su boca… y temía a que se deberían esos síntomas. Sasuke, sin mirar el cartel del baño, ingresó rápido y se reclinó sobre el inodoro, unos segundos después abrió grande la boca y su cuerpo evacuó todo. Una pasta blanca con manchas marrones y trocitos como de pan, de lo poco que se podía distinguir, fue expulsado de su estomago.

Era oficial, Sasuke Uchiha había vomitado el delicioso desayuno de la mañana. Tras escupir los restos que quedaron en su boca, él se limpió lo boca con la palma y presionó el botón de descarga del inodoro. En seguida buscó el grifo para enjuagarse, la acidez todavía estaba en su garganta. Libre de ese dolor estomacal, reparó en el aspecto del sanitario. Era distinto a otros, los azulejos eran color beige y no celeste como era el baño de hombres del segundo piso. Rápidamente, se dio el buche y salió del baño.

―Sí… Tienes pinta de nena, Uchiha _―_observó alguien, con un seriedad capaz de poner la piel de gallina a cualquier ser vivo.

―Sí… Tienes pinta de pelirroja puta, Sabaku No _―_deslizó el dedo índice por sus pestañas, simulando un delineado femenino como el que tenía Gaara.

No le temía Sasuke al rebelde pelirrojo, a quien se le formó una arruga en el ojo izquierdo. Ambos bosquejaron una risa sobradora.

―Me equivoqué _―_reveló Uchiha, pasó a mirar su corbata desaliñada.

El chico perfecto entrando a un sanitario de niñas, y reconocía haberse equivocado. El pelirrojo dobló un poco la cabeza.

―Pienso que no te equivocaste _―_hablaba con ironía, más no abandonaba su voz seria. Sasuke volvió su atención a él_―: _¿Qué tuvo que pasar para que el chico perfecto bajara la guardia?

―Me cayó mal el desayuno, me sabotearon la comida _―_explicó el peliazul.

Gaara hizo un gesto incrédulo con los ojos. El profesor de historia había llegado y moriría de la angustia, si su alumno favorito, Sasuke Uchiha, no estaba en la clase. El pelirrojo se había ofrecido en buscarlo, en reemplazo de Neji, que a los pocos minutos de clase era el único despierto en el aula, el resto ya había caído en el hechizo del sueño gracias al profesor. Si bien a Gaara tampoco le agradaba escuchar a un viejo parlotear sobre la depresión económica del siglo xx, no conseguía dormirse con facilidad. Así que en cuanto el educador notó la ausencia de Uchiha, solicitó un voluntario para ir a buscarlo. Sabaku No aprovechó para salir y estirar las piernas, se le estaban acalambrando de tanto estar sentado.

Ellos regresaron al aula, ante la alegría del docente. Al menos alguien más lo escucharía, Neji anotaba en su cuaderno y Gaara retomó su lugar detrás de él. Sasuke se inclinó levemente por su demora e inmediatamente el profesor extendió la mano hacia el pupitre de él.

Nada cambió. Neji Hyuuga era el único que seguía con la clase con una admirable concentración, Gaara miraba el cabello larguísimo de su compañero y Sasuke se encerró con sus propios problemas. Lamentablemente el mareo había regresado y con más fuerza que antes.

**+++777+++**

Entre la desesperación y la resignación, Sasuke elevó una mano para tapar los destellantes rayos que se colaban por la copa del árbol. Estaba acostado en una plaza, luego de saltarse el entrenamiento de arquería. La práctica no era pesada, era más bien relajante y Sasuke esperó hasta el último minuto para declinar su asistencia. No se había sentido del todo bien en el resto de la jornada, el mareo era persistente y no quiso correr el riesgo de colapsar entre los miembros del Club. Que ese dicho de que las mujeres eran amantes del parloteo, era una mentira universal. Los compañeros de arquería eran tan discretos como lo era Ino Yakamada, haciéndole caritas de boba en plena clase de inglés.

El estudiante remarcó su expresión amarga, la sensación de nauseas de la mañana regresó e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca. Fue a la plaza para olvidar por si quiera diez minutos su miserable situación y con cinco minutos de descanso, el mareo que lo estuvo torturando en toda la clase, regresaba. ¡Desalmada suerte la suya, tan joven y tan bello, atravesando dolorosamente su primer embarazo!

Llevó los dedos a la boca, no iba a vomitar. No había vuelto a probar bocado. Se tocó la boca, erantan suave que merecía ser besado. Y pensar que todo inició por un puto beso. Había guardado en su memoria… Ni sabía por qué la sensación del primer beso que recibió.

¿Por qué? El Uchiha menor se dio aire con ambas palmas y exhaló con la boca abierta en una "o".

El primer beso es un acontecimiento que, según los habitantes de cuentos de princesas y castillos, se recuerda… irremediablemente. Por largos tantos años, para toda la vida mejor dicho. Emerge el evento, no tanto por la identidad del besante sino por el "Hecho" de suma transcendencia emocional: "el primer beso". Se rememora por ser el primero… Sea con gracia, con ira o con cariño es un detalle que no es relevante a esta reflexión. Si el inicial roce labial es rememorado con inocencia por quien empieza a sentir pálpitos… Lo es aún más, la pérdida de la inocencia.

A sus jóvenes quince años, con tan solo dos de pubertad… Sasuke entendió el significado de compartir una cama con otra persona. La nueva experiencia fue abordada con toda la timidez de un niño sin práctica en el arte de dar placer. Por lo que el primer paso fue el logro de Itachi, así como los subsiguientes pasos que condujeron a la _inexperiencia _hacia la cama. Un desnudar lento y cada acción retardada… casi pausada, amansaron al más pequeño. Fue un plan perfecto, el manejar todo con pesadez… Para no asustar a Sasuke. Así fue como Itachi pudo consumar su más pecaminoso plan degenerado…

Es que convencer a Sasuke a intimar con él, no fue un plan de un día… No, los planes _pecaminosos_ requieren de tiempo. Y por algo, Itachi estuvo revoloteando sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, como un cuervo.

Revoloteando en círculos, había un pájaro aleteando cerca. Notando al animal, Sasuke se dio una fuerte palma en el rostro. ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

Y Sasuke podía pasar toda la vida maldiciendo al hermano que le tocó. Sin embargo el acto… que al inicio le hizo temblar, debió gustarle… porque las marcas –arañazos en la espalda-que Itachi se llevó de recuerdo, no fueron de una derribada defensa corporal. Los rasguños descontrolados de Sasuke en la perfecta espalda de su hermano mayor, eran una respuesta al desenfreno de Itachi… Que con toda la codicia humana, arrebató la breve ingenuidad de su hermano menor.

Y la parte divertida de ser adultos (mantener relaciones sexuales), desconcertó profundamente a Sasuke… que al despertar en la siguiente mañana, lloró por lo que jamás le sería reintegrado. Ya no era puro… Lloró sin preocuparse de ser visto por Itachi.

Desgraciadamente lo recordaba con tal perfección que podría escribir un guión para un cortometraje para las mentes depravadas de los enfermos televidentes. Lo sentía como si hubiera pasado la noche anterior. Lo sentía… y en ese instante quería borrarlo. Todo.

Una parte… Un pedacito de ese recuerdo, se refrescó en él. Lo que fue el primer día de ser "no inocente".

"_Amaneció. Era más que obvio que había comenzado un nuevo día. La habitación tenía luminosidad. Se escuchaban los murmullos de la mañana, canto de pájaros y un lejano ruido de motor. En la cama, uno de los durmientes se iba despertando. Sasuke perezosamente entreabrió sus ojos. En un comienzo tan solo sintió la irritación matutina, que era normal. El feo picor del sol, que produjo su despertar, le obligó a restregarse el rostro casi moribundo. Los segundos se agruparon con el minuto, esa fatiga dejó de ser normal. Era sentida y no lo abandonaba el pensamiento de continuar durmiendo._

_Durmiendo. En completa libertad. No apresado en un ridículo pijama. Para nada… Era como estar sin una prenda encima. _

_Los ojos fueron abiertos. Ese techo blanco no era de su habitación, cortinas gris oscuro… no eran de su ventana, paredes sangre y gris. No su cama no tenía almohadones como en el que descansaba su cabeza. Un aire corrió sobre su cabello, sobresaltando al extrañado Sasuke… _

_No había notado, que no estaba solo. Había alguien que dormía junto a él y por dios… ¡Qué esa habitación la conocía! ¡Qué todos los recuerdos regresaban, cayendo uno sobre el otro! Estaba apoyado contra el desnudo cuerpo de alguien conocido, sus pieles se rozaban ahora y un fuerte brazo se posó en su hombro para que se arrimara a su compañero sexual._

_Entonces se miraron. Uno con satisfacción, el otro incrédulo. Sasuke se tapó la boca. A pocos centímetros de su rostro, esa boca… esa nariz y la cara más serena que hubiera visto en toda su vida._

_Su hermano mayor, aquel con quien había compartido juegos, descansaba del otro lado de la cama. Y éste con la normalidad de una pareja, le tocó la mejilla. Mordiéndose la boca, el menor retiró la mano. _

―_Me excedí un poco ―Itachi consideró que a eso se debía el rechazo. _

― _¡Idiota! ¡Eres un idiota! ―exclamó quien ya no era ingenuo y levantó su torso del lecho._

― _¿Te lastimé mucho? ―No contestó el insulto, estaba preocupado._

_Itachi seguía acostado, veía bastante bien las fieras marcas en la cadera descubierta de Sasuke. ¿Lastimar? ¿A quién engañaba? No lo lamentaba, serían un hermoso tatuaje en el futuro. _

_¿Lastimar? ¡Encima lo preguntaba! Una enorme polla había atravesado su menudo cuerpo. Sasuke se puso rojo de la vergüenza, ese idiota… Su primera vez, se suponía que era un genio. Con la rabia y la vergüenza, Sasuke trató de levantarse. Le había dolido durante todo el tiempo que Itachi lo follaba, pero el menor consideró que el dolor fue superado._

―_Te dolerá más… ―Itachi notó el malestar en él, no se movía bien―. Quédate en la cama._

_¿Doler más? Sasuke había superado la aversión contra sí mismo, un odio creció en su corazón. ¡Advertía, Itachi estaba reconociendo en su propia cara saber más que él! No lo enviaba, ahora detestaba que supiera más que él. ¿Por qué carajo presumía saber tanto?_

―_Tú sabes tanto… ―el menor enfatizó la tercera palabra y con un gemido horrible agregó―: del tema._

_No iba a obedecer al engreído de Itachi. El dolor era pasajero, fue violado hace horas. "Estoy recuperado" se dijo Sasuke. Rápidamente deslizó sus piernas hasta tocar el piso y se paró, dispuesto a salir de la habitación de su hermano. Pero al instante sintió un fuerte tirón en la espalda, que descendió hasta su trasero. Casi sin fuerzas, Sasuke calló sobre sus piernas. _

_Itachi se restregó la sien al oírle, tenía ganas de levantarse y hacer pis, esa noche increíble había drenado toda su fuerza y le dolía la cabeza el solo pelear por una tontería con Sasuke. Pero al ver cómo se levantaba y posteriormente precipitarse, no esperó ni un minuto en levantarse. Se acercó preocupado por su frágil otouto. _

― _¿Alguna vez me harás caso, tonto hermano menor? ―con una pierna se apoyó en la alfombra y dobló la otra._

_Totalmente humillado, el peliazul no quiso mirarlo a los ojos. No buscó los ojos de él. En esa claridad pudo ver el pecho de su hermano y bajó más la vista para ver su virilidad, perfectamente visible puesto que Itachi separó sus musculosas piernas con descaro. Exhibía su gruesa polla, que ahora estaba quieta… Mansa y silenciosa, pensar que ayer… Lo había visto crecer monstruosamente. _

―_Si tan tonto soy, ¿por qué un genio como tú… me… me…me… haría cosas de adultos? ―hizo la pregunta que lo impresionó a él mismo, a tientas agarró el borde de la sabana y tiró de ella, para tratar de cubrir su maltratado –bien tratado- cuerpo. _

_Lo estaba observando, luego desviaba el rostro. Itachi entornó sus ojos ante la actitud del menor._

―_Sasuke, lo de "tonto hermano menor" no iba en serio ―No era una disculpa, no era una queja. Hasta parecía enojado por lo dicho._

_Porque después de comprobar lo bueno que era en la cama, nada la convencía. Itachi no era ningún inexperto, de eso se dio cuenta el estudiante. Tocaba bien, tenía las palabras justas y supo cómo hacer para que él accediera a tener sexo. No fue el primero en la lista de Itachi, Sasuke ni lo sospechaba, tenía la certeza de que alguien más había probado a su caliente hermano mayor._

― _¿Cuántas personas… estuvieron antes de…? ―La consulta no pudo continuar y no por desistimiento de Sasuke._

_Apresuradamente, el mayor colocó dos dedos sobre la boca que había degustado durante toda la noche… Esa boca de caramelo. La pregunta pudo ser muda, con el cuerpo, todavía temblando, el peliazul expresaba todo lo que sentía… Porque estaba arrullándose sin detener su pulso descontrolado._

―_Antes… Eso sí que es realmente tonto. ¿Si fueron dos, si fueron cien? ¿Qué tiene? ―abrió preguntas que no eran para contestar, Itachi descartaba sus aventuras pasadas con una voz indiferente ―. Tú… eres distinto. Tú… Me enciendes… Tú… me descontrolas… Tú… haces que odie ser tu hermano mayor._

_Se acercó hasta besar los cabellos azulados. Bajó despacio y mordió el labio superior de su hermano. Piel tan tentadora, Itachi tomó la cabeza del pequeño y con brusquedad le comió la boca, hasta que Sasuke le dio golpecitos para que lo dejara._

―_Yo… Te lo haría de nuevo, otouto ―confesó, relamiéndose la boca ―. Mi polla arde por enterrarse en tu precioso culo. Así que… deja de provocarme, al menos por tu salud._

_Tan solo se encogió, él estaba abochornado por la sucia amenaza."_

¡Qué horribles son los recueros que ingratos se refugian en alguna zona del cerebro!

Y su joven vida se fue al caño… Directo a la mierda por un lamentable acontecimiento… O más bien, siete tremendos errores.

Y hubiera sido tan sencillo expresar: soy un niño… no puedo, no debo y no quiero tener relaciones sexuales.

Y hubiera sido un acierto… el tomar las condenadas pastillas preventivas (del día después).

Y hubiera sido tan fácil decir: Itachi usa un maldito (bendito) preservativo.

―No te odio… Pero… _―_murmuró apagado y se le secó la garganta. No podía seguir hablando.

Él y su maldita ingenuidad.

Se sentía tan estúpido… que quería llorar.

Llorar de amargura… Y no comió esa noche, el estúpido padre de su hijo… estaba desaparecido hace dos días. Esa ausencia, le daba añoranza de algo a Sasuke. Estuvo cerca de tres horas con el celular en mano, pensando en llamar a Itachi e insultarlo por no tener la decencia de informar cuál era su puto paradero. No lo hizo.

**+++777+++**

Un grupo de chicos estaba sentado en la azotea. Naruto había llevado un termo con agua caliente y volcó esta sobre dos vasos de ramen instantáneo. Había juntado sus palmas y las mantenía unidas en pose de rezo, uno de los acompañantes giró en círculos un dedo sobre su oreja. Al igual que él, la mayoría había aceptado que el rubio era un tanto… "peculiar", con sus payasadas y momentos religiosos (¿?).

―Me tienen castigado _―_informó el que se burló de Uzumaki.

Kiba, un compañero de clases de Sasuke, cabellos castaños y con colmillos era quien había lanzado la queja durante el receso. Sus padres se fueron de viaje y él había organizado un juego de naipes en su casa a través de una red social. La invitación era abierta, fueron tantos adultos como adolescentes. En total más de cien personas que hicieron desmanes, vaciaron la heladera y se robaron pertenencias del hogar. Cuando Kiba quiso poner orden, ya todo se le había ido de las manos y pidió socorro a los bomberos, policía y hospital. Los vecinos alertados por todo el descontrol, salieron con celular en mano a sacar algún recuerdo del tumulto. En un minuto, los dueños de casa se habían enterado y regresaron a las pocas horas. Anoticiados de todo, creyendo que algo le había pasado a su pobre hijo, los padres se llevaron una decepción y castigaron con crudeza al descarriado hijo. Sin celular por tres meses, sin internet por seis meses y lavar los platos por cuatro meses, ese fue el costo de la travesura.

―Te detesto, Neji _―_bufó Kiba_._

El mencionado llevó con tranquilidad la comida a su paladar, tragó sin perder el perfecto equilibrio que despedía. Con cuidado retiró los palillos de su boca y abrió los ojos. Aquella declaración era fuerte, Naruto murmuró por lo bajo que también todos en algún momento odiaron a mencionado. Shino, un chico que fácilmente se aislaba del lugar, concentrándose en cualquier insecto, miraba con fascinación a una mariquita sobre la cabeza de Rock Lee. Éste tenía el puño en alto, indignado por la sinceridad del otro castaño.

― ¿Me envidias? _―_fue una pregunta irónica, Neji casi parecía decir que él no se salvaba.

Kiba soltó una risilla. Era más que claro que no desestabilizaría al severo Hyuuga, que esperó un minuto antes de volver a levantar su mano hacia los palillos. El descontento del rebelde chico quedaría ahí, más alguien calculadoramente se prendió a la conversación:

―Tíos que te cuidan desde los cuatro años, es algo a tener en cuenta.

¿Quién dijo eso? Con la mano suspendida, el castaño giró la vista hacia al círculo de amigos y observó sorprendido al pelirrojo. Estaba asombrado por la memoria de su compañero, casi no hablaba y sin embargo, había recordado algo que Neji solo comentó una vez entre ellos. ¿Lo había dicho?... Tenía que ser de ese modo, Neji debió contar que desde los cuatro años vivía con sus tíos.

―Así es… _―_confirmó el castaño, aún sorprendido.

―La relación debe ser similar a la tradicional _―_insistió el pelirrojo.

Gaara no dejó de mirar a Neji, quien no era tonto como para percibir que ese _similar_ no tenía ni una gota de aspereza. Lo que por supuesto, lo dejó más impresionado.

―Sé que no son mis padres biológicos, son mis tutores. Sin embargo, es como ser adoptado. No es mucha la…

Tutores.

Adoptado.

Y esas dos palabras despertaron a un chico que no había hablado ni reído, prácticamente estaba desconectado del grupo.

― ¿Un qué…? _―_Le cortó Sasuke.

―Un adoptado _―_acotó el castaño y al notar que el asombro continuaba en su amigo, levantó las cejas_―. _ Un chico que es recibido por una familia. Te escucho y pienso que estoy hablando con un chico de tres años.

Sasuke no respondió y discretamente se llevó una mano a su plano vientre. Desde ayer que estaba así… Vomitó. Toda la tarde pensó en eso. Por mucho que odiara todo lo que estaba viviendo, Sasuke no quería tomar el camino más fácil. No iba a exterminar al ser que se gestaba en sus entrañas. El haber escuchado la espeluznante historia de la chica en el hospital, le había llegado al alma… y no quería "matar" lo que fuera que lo había unido a Itachi.

"_Matar" _Sasuke apretó un puño, observó asqueado un trozo de carne en su bento sin probar. En su bandeja, Mikoto había matado a un animal para servírselo de almuerzo… ¡Qué monstruoso!

¡Inhumano! Con asco Sasuke colocó la tapa a la comida, para no seguir viendo esa carnicería.

El resto iniciado una nueva conversación. Neji siguió comiendo y sin tomar en cuenta a sus compañeros, observó de costado a su amigo y rival en el ranking de promedios. No era el único interesado en los asuntos personales de Sasuke, Gaara no participaba de las conversaciones triviales y sosas de sus compañeros/enemigos –como les llamaba al grupillo de idiotas-, el pelirrojo prestaba atención al foco de interés de Neji Hyuuga.

El peliazul había notado que era observado por Hyuuga, levantó su vianda y se alejó de la banda de amigos sin decir una palabra. Naruto, al recibir un codazo del serio castaño, notó que su mejor amigo se iba y gritó que quedaban quince minutos de receso. A Sasuke estaba tan lejos de interesarle aquello…

A causa de que quería irse. Alejarse del festín de carne. Había sentido el olor a carne muerta, tendida en los bentos de sus compañeros. No es que fuera vegetariano, ni que hubiera surgido un instinto de reproche contra la crueldad humana. Crear animales, para posteriormente comerlos… Hacer nacer, para hacer morir.

Es que todo lo conducía al mismo pensamiento. Inevitable y desagradable, de algún modo estúpido tenía la horrible sensación de que Itachi no estaría de acuerdo en borrar SU esencia sembrada en el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano. Itachi no le perdonaría… que extirpara SU espermatozoide.

Y Buda… Mentiría si afirmara que no le importara recibir el odio de Itachi Uchiha.

Y no entendía cómo no pensó en aquello… antes de pagar para abortar.

Y no comprendía porque… en un instante pensaba cómo se sentiría no estar viviendo todo lo que estaba viviendo, el combo de inseguridad y vómitos.

En un momento del día… El _si hubiera abortado _regresaba a él. Imaginaba una vida sin estar embarazado…

Sin embargo, no pasaba de ser una nefasta fantasía. No exterminaría esa diminuta existencia. Fue lo que decidió en el hospital, pero le aterrorizaba imaginarse a sí mismo arrastrando un carrito con un pequeño a bordo, ir a la plaza y ser visto por las amigas de su madre. Aquellas viejas metidas, que se acercarían a hacerle arrumacos al bebé cuando por dentro solo pensaran que "la mamá" era un chico deshonesto y sucio, amante de cualquier verga.

Y no se equivocarían las señoras criticonas, o sí… Era verdad que él tempranamente probó de la manzana y ese roce de pieles no se redujo a una vez. Fueron varias, que disfrutó y amó… Ser deseado y ser tomado por un semental. Más no era un amante de cualquier verga. A Sasuke solamente le interesaba una polla, aunque él todavía… ¿No lo sabía? ¡No! No quería aceptarlo.

No, no tenía el coraje para cargarse al mundo entero. Solo era un adolescente que cursaba su último año en la secundaria. Tenía, en la mano, la alternativa para evadir la escalofriante crianza: adopción.

Y era una de las posibles alternativas. Concretamente era la primera que barajaba, la segunda era ser madre soltera.

Pero aunque estaba decidido a tomar esa decisión una pregunta lo perturbaba:

_¿Dar en adopción al bebé de Itachi?_

Porque… Sasuke había olvidado recordarse que "ese" era su cuerpo y él era quién tenía el poder de la elección. Acarició su estomago con cierto malestar. "_Eso"_ de ser un feto, pasó a ser un bebé… y ahora era el descendiente del genio Itachi Uchiha. Era el mejor indicio de que el tiempo de hermanos… Tuvo un mejor uso que ir de paseo, fue un ir de _compras._

―Yo… no sé qué mierda hacer con mi puta suerte _―_clamó Sasuke con la cabeza inclinada y observando su aún derechito y sin curvas vientre_―_. Y…

No habló. Algo dentro de su interior surgió, como un deseo no sentido… Que se le hacía ya sentido, pese a que no lo creyera sentido. Es que no estaba acostumbrado a aquello, Sasuke abrió su boca atontado y olvidó su triste historia.

― ¡Quiero comer papas fritas! _―_exclamó de la nada y tan fuera de su reciente lamento.

Desencajado y sin entender el apetito reciente, quedó sorprendido el embarazado. No asociaba, aún, que no era solo su cuerpo… Ese cuerpo era compartido y el pequeño ser no tenía reparo alguno en hacerlo engordar con cualquier alimento altamente calórico y transgénico.

Una persona se había acercado al peliazul. Los ruidos pasos hubieran sido escuchados, pero el trastorno que le dejó el test, redujo al mínimo la infalible percepción de Sasuke. Chouji, que era el encargado de ir a buscar a Sasuke por el toque de campana, retorció una bolsa con ambas manos. Sasuke levantó sus ojos para ver a su robusto compañero. Éste a modo defensivo presionó el paquete, el olor de papas fritas fue detectado por el peliazul, quien ya soñaba con saborear la combinación de aceite con sal. Con recelo miró Chouji al popular y lindo chico, que bien podría tener un aura que te obligaba a complacerlo… Al menos así lo sentía Chouji, sabía que Sasuke tenía una especie de don o toque persuasivo que te forzaba a hacer o entregar lo que él quería. Ese asombroso poder, había funcionado con sujetos del calibre de Kiba, que le entregó una elegante caja de bombones Leonidas con la sola mención de que aquello "tenía un aroma delicado". El manipulador Uchiha se comió uno por uno los bombones, que todos sabían Kiba había comprado para la profesora Kurenai. La mujer estaba que reventaba debido a su embarazo y Kiba, antes de que ella se tomara una licencia, quiso agraciarla con el chocolate belga, que era su favorito. Chouji todavía no creía la historia contada por Naruto, que el propio Sasuke Uchiha había _robado _el mangar de cacao.

Estrangulando la bolsa de papas fritas, Chouji gruñó. Él reconocía que ese chico tenía un "no sé qué…" que te incitaba a cumplir sus mandamientos y deseos. Lo había sufrido el propio Chouji. Pero cuando se trataba de comida …

―Yo… No comparto, Sasuke _―_gruñó el estudiante del apetito generoso.

Como un zarandeo, fue la impresión que dio al más pequeño. En lugar de sonreír con arrogancia, Sasuke fulminó con la vista al otro.

―Tsk… Tienes agallas, gordo.

Sasuke caminó hacia el aula y tanteó con disimuló en su bolsillo. Algo de plata debía quedarle para una bolsa de papas fritas. Y a la mierda, que luego lamentaría haberse tragado una bolsa de frituras no era una probabilidad, era un hecho seguro.

**+++777+++**

El receso del mediodía había finalizado. Los alumnos de mala gana regresaban a las "celdas". Naruto, que había pedido a Chouji que buscara a Sasuke, avanzaba feliz entre los estudiantes, y no era por nada. La siguiente hora pertenecía al sumiso profesor de sociología. El joven Iruka era como una maestra de jardín, no regañaba a nadie, permitía que le llamen por su nombre, que los alumnos hablen en clase… y ¡Naruto husmeaba en el celular del profesor Iruka sin que éste se queje! No es de sorprender que ni le hubiera tomado el punto a la insólita impuntualidad de Sasuke, el chico modelo del curso y del colegio.

La directora Tsunade, una mujer de cincuenta y tantos, una rubia con cara de solterona amargada y revocada más que maquillada, interrumpió la clase. Junto a ella, estaba el profesor Hatake Kakashi, un hombre de cabellos grises y ojos despreocupados como libidinosos. Éste tenía el rostro casi cubierto, decía ser tuareg y por ello jamás se quitaba el turbante. Lo extraño era que el tagelmust no cubría sus cabellos grises, Neji había preguntado por la falta de sintonía en el atuendo, obteniendo por repuesta del profesor que "llevaba adelante un nuevo rito de la moda".

La rubia se aclaró la garganta, el Uzumaki se acomodó bien en su pupitre. Iruka le hizo una seña con la vista a su alumno, éste no le prestaba atención por lo que Kiba que se sentaba delante de él, le aplastó el pie. Naruto se mordió la boca para no gritar, al tiempo que reparaba en el gesto del profesor. El celular de Iruka estaba en la banca del revoltoso alumno. Tratando de guardar discreción el rubio regresó el artefacto al dueño, ante la matadora mirada de Kakashi.

―Como directora del colegio, considero que esta institución debe brindar conocimientos académicos. Cuestiones que exceden el ámbito estudiantil, son dejadas de lado por una justa razón, que es dar primacía al desarrollo intelectual… Más cuando el desconocimiento ocasiona un perjuicio en nuestra principal meta, creo que con cerrar los ojos, el problema no desaparece. Sé que en este colegio hay chicos que están en pareja, para ellos y para los incautos, el profesor de Educación física Hatake Kakashi dará un curso sobre protección sexual _ ―_Tsunade extendió la mano hacia el mencionado.

Basto que se dijera Protección sexual, para que Kakashi reuniera todo el interés de los _curiosos _niños y niñas. Ese día Hatake Kakashi se transformaría en el superhéroe de esos bolas tristes que tenía por alumnos, porque el profesor conocía de ese defecto juvenil. Chicas urgidas y chicos necesitados… Kakashi aspiró con lentitud todo aquel olor, mezclado con un perfume y el sudor… Se fusionaba un tercer aroma, y qué bien lo conocía el profesor. Sí, había un rico ambiente.

Mientras Kakashi reía dentro, hubo un alboroto hormonal en el aula. Naruto, sobrepuesto al incidente de los dedos que Kakashi insertó en su culo en la clase de física, dio un chiflido y dio varios golpeas a la mesa. Hinata juntó sus dedos y enrojeció al máximo con el silbido. Ino detuvo a Sakura antes de que se abalance contra el rubio. Contrario a ese grupo de alborotadores, Neji simplemente cerró los ojos para evitar ver aquel circo. Gaara, que no cerraba sus ojos por nada del mundo –el pobre debió ser ciego en la otra vida, según Naruto-, fulminó al escandaloso amigo. Intuía que solo tres personas querían ignorar las payadas de Uzumaki. Igual que cualquier día Shikamaru sostenía su nuca con sus manos, Sasuke lucía extrañamente… _distante_ y no indiferente, un ligero cambio en la reacción normal del peliazul que le resultó curioso, el pelirrojo entornó los ojos y fue por la última reacción. Neji Hyuuga, presidente del Consejo Estudiantil y estudiante modelo igual que Sasuke Uchiha, con los ojos cerrados y su pequeña nariz respingada. Algo bueno ocasionaba Naruto, hacer enfadar al señorito Hyuuga. Gaara sonrió con picardía.

―Preste atención, joven Uzumaki, a menos que desee morir virgen _ ―_La directora tronó sus dedos para terminar con el revuelo.

El rubio se puso rojo del coraje. ¿Era adivina la directora, que con tan solo con una mirada se enteró que Naruto no fue tocado por nadie?

Un par de chicas se taparon la boca para no reír, la directora sonrió de lado y dejó al grupo de estudiantes con el profesor.

Solo con los púberes vírgenes novatos del conocimiento del libro de la vida, Kakashi tenía la noble tarea de compartir su "acotado estudio sobre la materia". Se acercó al escritorio del profesor Iruka y le ordenó que se sentara entre el público.

― ¿Presentaciones?Ya me conocen, chicos. Todos recuerdan como hice gritar a Naruto con mi técnica "mil años de dolor" _―_Esa fue la manera en que se vengó del rubio, por husmear en el celular de Iruka_―_. Levanten la mano quienes estén de novio o de novia.

Konoha no era una secundaria diferente al resto. El efecto primavera se olfateaba entre perfumes mezclados, chicas con olor a colonia y labios friccionados. Por eso todavía con las risas en la boca, un par de palmas se alzaron con seguridad y felicidad en el rostro. Eran los chicos orgullosos de tener pareja y las chicas alocadas por presumir la noticia.

Sasuke miró al profesor y su mano tembló. No sabía si levantarla… Si desistir de aquel llamado. Porque realmente no tenía del todo claro qué clase de relación mantenía con su hermano.

Había un lazo fraterno, y bastante complejo que llevaban hace unos meses ¿Con qué palabra se definía el tipo de relación que mantenían? ¿Eran amigos con privilegio a roce? Eran "como" amigos, pero… mucho más que solo amigos. ¿Eran novios? Novios… Sasuke consideraba que para afirmar la existencia de aquel lazo, no solo debe existir ese "trato cariñoso" –del que por cierto Itachi hacía uso y abuso-. La Idea debía existir en ambos, allí estaba el gran dilema que aquejaba a Sasuke.

Ellos se besaron, se tocaron… y rápidamente pasaron la relación al siguiente nivel. Precoz, estúpidamente precoz. Ni siquiera existió una cita entre ellos.

Y el bebé en camino, era el resultado de su corta ingenuidad. Ultrajado durante su minoridad por un adulto en plena temporada de apareamiento. La cuenta era simple: "inmadurez" de Sasuke más (+) las manos depravadas y corruptas de Itachi multiplicado (x) por siete sin protección igual (=) terrible accidente (bebé).

―Veo muchas manos alzadas, ¿usted, señor Uzumaki, tiene alguna relación para compartir con este virgen profesor? _―_inquirió a modo de burla el adulto. Varios chicos rieron, era sabido que Kakashi no tenía ni los pies de virgen_―_. ¿Los demás? Solos y solas.

La mano de Sasuke dejó de levitar y se asentó definitivamente en la mesa. Su boca estaba entreabierta, todavía pensante… No sabía el embarazado que su vacilación fue apreciada por una mirada que no era azul. Naruto estaba concentrado en sus asuntos como para detectar las preocupaciones ajenas. Sin embargo, aquellos ojos analíticos tenían interés en el aire perdido de Sasuke.

**¿FINAL…?**

**Reviews.**

**Tenedor afilado:**

Mira qué para tanto! Hasta reventar la imaginación. La precocidad es herencia familiar, supongo que Itachi prefirió apurarse a formar su familia kukuku…

Que quede claro, Mikoto puede tener mucamas, solo que no quiere que ninguna perra se meta con sus tres amores.

Fugaku estaba desbocado, le salió de adentro. ¡Un rufián ha embarazado a su intachable Sasuke! Más concentrado estaba en sacar todo la bronca que en ser discreto. Es cruel… Pero aunque duela, hay algo de verdad. Lo repito, Sasuke es muy joven y no fue educado para enfiestarse rápido. No es lo que sus padres esperaban de él, o al menos eso fue lo que percibió Sasuke y lo trasformó en un sueño.

¡Wow! ¿Me esperarás? ¡Yo prometo contestar!

**WakaiSenshi:**

Jaja era para reírse y asustarse un toque con las ganas de Fugaku de pegarle a Sasuke. Algún gesto tenía que tener Itachi, se nota que a pesar de las dudas de Sasuke… Él no tiene ninguna, le importa lo que haga o deje de hacer Sasuke. El último capítulo de Holograma sigue retrasado, no logro cerrar la historia de Kimimaro e Itachi. ¡Sorpresa! Sasuke tendrá que decidir, a quién realmente quiere.

**Aome Kon:**

Itachi aún no sabe, ¿dónde andará? ¿Quieres mimos? Mmmm Veremos que sale de mi mente, espero que esta Navidad me regale inspiraciones.

Itachi al rescate de Sasuke! Es el deseo que cualquier fujoshi! ¿Odiar a Itachi? Según lo que dijo a Sasuke, él usaba protección… jajaja. No, Itachi dejó de "gatear" porque ha encontrado quien le baje la calentura.

**Fujoshi:**

Qué lindo nick! Yo pensé en cambiar a "Utsusemi", quizá en un futuro. ¡Cuántas chicas quieren golpear a nuestro sexy pelinegro por andar gateando en los tejados! La reacción de Itachi… Definitivamente no será como Fugaku.

Nuevo _capítulo _centrado en Sasuke. No sé cuál será la opinión de mis lectoras/es… Pero esta autora quedó impactada con los pensamientos de Gaara mientras miraba combatir a Neji en los exámenes chunnin. Para mí (Gaara y Neji), serían una bonita pareja después del SasoDei… Me fui de tema con los personajes secundarios. Retomemos ¿Quién habrá notado la "duda" de Sasuke? Kukukuku… ¿Quién será? Kukuku… Itachi sigue sin saber de la existencia de su descendiente. ¿Lo sabrá algún día? Tienen alguna idea para abrirse este_ "¿Final…?"_

_ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero_

_Oyasumi, matta ashita_


End file.
